The Gilded Hero
by Lazebe
Summary: Avatar Korra is sent on a public relations mission to the Fire Country. However this isn't the same one she's heard about before. This place is called 'Hi no Kuni', and its hero, Naruto Uzumaki, is supposed to be one of the strongest men alive today. But is someone that weird and... orange capable of destroying something as big as the moon? And if he did, then she has to know: why?
1. Chapter 1

Changing one little thing about the Korraverse: Unalaq and the visitors of the Northern Water Tribe never make it to the festival. Neither does Varrick.

Korra's eyes stared out of the tiny window in their cabin to the sea. She had been afraid at first after hearing of the missing ships that were attacked by strange creatures in the water. One had even attacked her uncle from the Northern Water Tribe's ship. When she returned to the Southern Water Tribe, Korra was surprised to find out that her uncle Unalaq and the many visitors from the north would have to stop short of arriving in time for the Glacier Spirits festival because of problems with their ship. Apparently whatever it was that was out at sea attacked the large vessel and Unalaq was able to quell its anger long enough for them to get away, but whatever damage had been done to the ship, or possibly the crew, had left it in need of maintenance and a break before it arrived at its destination in the south. Apparently many of the passengers wanted off and did not wish to return using the same route, many opting for traveling through the mainland as far as they could go and taking ferries or smaller vessels only when absolutely necessary.

The very thought of a tribe of waterbenders fearful of the sea made Korra cringe. It was definitely unsettling news.

Korra spent her time back home with family and friends as she relaxed from her airbending training. Little did she know that the reason why she enjoyed her stay in the Southern Water Tribe was because her father Tonraq and her mentor Tenzin did not have to vie for her attention against Unalaq. Instead, when they were ready to leave, Korra was relaxed and refreshed, and even a little less upset with Mako for not having all of the answers to her problems. She knew that she couldn't expect something like that from her boyfriend or she'd risk ruining their relationship. It wasn't right to expect that from anyone, nobody is perfect.

"We're almost there, aren't you excited?"

Korra looked up from her thoughts at the sound of her friend's voice and grinned. Asami was dressed in tight, tan leather pants with brown boots and a maroon-red aviation jacket with fur trim around the neck. She had deep, onyx hair and bright green eyes that shimmered in the dim light of the cabin. Her full lips were pulled tight into a knowing grin as she leaned against the frame of the open doorway into the cabin, looking in on the virgin explorer. Asami was a real looker, and Korra had once been a bit self-conscious about her own appearance around the pretty girl, but in time their friendship cleared away any doubts she might have once had about herself.

Especially considering that she was now seriously dating the boy that they had both had strong feelings for. Talk about a confidence booster.

"Definitely," she said holding that same grin for a moment longer. It faded as a questioning look appeared on her face, her head tilting just slightly, as she asked, "Say, Asami. Have you ever been to the new world?"

Asami nodded and said, "This is actually going to be my second trip, yeah… curious about what's on the other side?"

A smile returned full-force as she leaned up against the small window in their shared cabin. She nodded and said, "It's just so incredible that there was a whole other world and civilization right across the sea. And we never knew about it…" She sighed in wonder as she saw them passing the very last of the islands of '_Mizu no Kuni' (_Land of Water). "It's impressive… I know I asked earlier, but I heard that you made it all of the way out here on your own from Mako. He said that he and Bolin helped you on your latest Biplane?" Korra turned her head to look at the girl inquisitively as the tone of her voice implied she wasn't all that certain about what she had heard.

Asami smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Bolin was helping me at first and later invited Mako over to help out too since he had said he was interested in learning how the biplanes worked."

Korra's brow rose in surprise, "And you're alright with that? I mean… isn't it a company secret or something?"

Asami shook her head, "I don't care if any of you guys know. I trust all of you. Besides, if Mako or Bolin decide they want to start making biplanes and they want to compete against me, well, good luck; if they try it they're gonna get crushed under my heel, so to speak."

Korra chuckled, "You mean they wouldn't even be competition?"

It was obvious that she was kidding, but Asami played along with a raised eyebrow and a light smirk on her lips, "Do I look worried?"

Shaking her head with a giggle, Korra smiled and looked back out the window. About an hour passed and the girls sat together, talking about Asami's first trip here. Apparently the sponsor that she had been looking for in the Southern Water Tribe decided to be a no-show, so Asami had to think of something else to try and get **Future Industries back on the map. **Flying non-stop to the new world just happened to be the very thing that would turn the company around. It was as brilliant as it was perilous.

"Hey, I can see the shore! Wow…" her eyes shimmered in fascination as she saw more trees than she had ever seen in her entire life, "It's amazing… we were closer than I thought."

"Not like it was a short trip… we've been out at sea for the longest time… I wonder now, has it been a month already?" she asked rhetorically.

"No, not yet. Three weeks," Korra offered as she leaned tiredly on the wall beside her.

"That's still a long time…" Thinking about the new world reminded Asami about the journal that she had given her friend to study. "Have you practiced your Nihongo?"

Turning slowly, Korra cringed. "You actually wanted me to read that journal?"

Asami looked at her friend carefully before laughing out loud as she leaned against the doorframe, slowly making her way over to one of the long, stuffed leather seats in the cabin. She stared across the small room and continued laughing as Korra just blushed noticeably. "You know, you don't have to laugh so hard…"

Asami let out a sigh as the last of her laughs saw their way out past her pretty red lips. "Oh Korra. You dork, you know how difficult it's going to be communicating with these people if you don't understand at least a few basic phrases? Alright, I know. While the ship is docking we should practice a few of them. Are you ready?"

Korra glared with a pout on her face, "Ok. In my defense, I could barely understand that chicken-scratch you call writing… let's do it."

Asami's face turned red. "You really couldn't understand my writing?" She looked away for a minute and wondered if it was just the Avatar or if she really needed to work on that to make herself seem more professional. Maybe that was why she was having problems with her clientele lately?

Korra arched a brow and grinned, noticing the nauseous, worrisome look that appeared on her face. "Nah, I'm just messing with you," she laughed and shrugged, "I didn't even read it!"

Asami glared, "And somehow that makes it better?"

Korra laughed, nodding. The look on Asami's face let her know that she got her back for laughing at her earlier.

The two young women then bantered back and forth for another minute or so before they decided to go over some of the basic phrases that Korra would need to know in Nihongo, the name of the predominant language on the new continent. Eigo, their own language, was vastly different from Nihongo in not only writing but also speaking terms. The writing system was based off of entirely different characters; though, surprisingly enough, there seemed to be traces of Eigo and Nihongo in both the old and the new worlds.

oOo

An entire year has passed since Korra first reached the Avatar state.

After visiting the Southern Water Tribe six months later and returning soon after, everyone returned to their regular way of life. The 'New World', the world of the ninja, was discovered before the first month of that same year passed. Since then, due to the changes being made in Republic City little has been done in response to this astonishing news. A few explorers attempted to make their way across The Great Sea on their own budget, but of those only a paltry amount made it across. The rest were lost at sea. When retired general Bumi was finally asked if he would captain an expedition for 'expanding political and cultural relations' to the new world, he became the first to complete multiple successful voyages back and forth.

The first people to explore the new world were met with hospitality from the so called _'village hidden in the leaves'. _They were invited to the strange place with massive walls that was built with an imposing mountain with the faces of the past leaders of the 'village' as if to say that, even in death, they would watch over them forever. As they entered they saw that there were five giant heads carved into the mountain and a sixth was in construction.

A small group of Air Acolytes flew alongside Asami during her trip eight months after the shinobi world was discovered. The Air Acolytes are the last official remnants of the Air Nomad culture aside from Tenzin's own family. They returned home to regale Tenzin, Korra and the rest of the acolytes who stayed home with stories of incredible feats of agility and power performed within and outside of the city walls. Prior to this they had reported Tenzin directly where they gave him more important information regarding the political and economic possibilities available to them in the new land.

She heard the story of each _'fire shadow'_ that led the great shinobi village, as well as the harrowing tale of the man who was responsible for destroying the moon.

oOo

"_And a boy was born who was said to house the very epitome of malice, the 'Kyuubi no Yoko!' It was the nine tailed monster fox! They said that this monster was larger than the very mountain that Konoha was built under; he was so big that when he tore into the village, whole men could be seen stuck in between his massive fangs! He was a being of malice, of pure, spiteful energy; every evil and insidious emotion in the world swirled into a vortex which created this fantastic creature, and even so, he was only one of nine great creatures that were just as large, and some nearly as deadly._

"_However, as far as power was concerned, this monster had enough to form tsunamis and topple mountains with merely the casual whisk of his tail! Somehow, the village leader, the 'Yondaime-sama', was able to seal the monster fox away. He sealed half of the fox's chi into himself, and the other half into his newborn son! How incredible, I thought when I heard that there was a young boy running around with powers that exceeded even Avatar Aang's!"_

"_Blasphemy!" called out a fellow air acolyte, crossing his arms and gawking at the man in disbelief. "That story is only legend passed down to them, it's nothing more than fairy tales!"_

_Another acolyte said, "Well, that does seem very farfetched," then he turned to Korra and smiled apologetically before he said, "and I do not mean to offend you Avatar Korra, but Avatar Aang was __**unimaginably**__ powerful. The tales we've heard of him are not exaggerated like the stories of this… monster fox."_

_Korra rolled her eyes when he looked away. __**All **__stories were exaggerated to make them sound better. It was impossible to be anything but a tape recorder and not embellish just a little bit… at least, she knew she would if she were telling it._

"_I didn't even finish the story!" called out the first acolyte, glaring down the rest as they grumbled amongst one another and Korra just shrugged it off and leaned back in her seat to continue listening. Tall tale or not, it was rather interesting._

"_Ok, so… the boy, the one that the monster fox was sealed into, his name was Naruto Uzumaki! They said that he was away from the village at the time, but they told me about his last great battle that apparently saved the whole world! Not just the new world, but also our own! And we didn't even know that there was even a battle going on, just like they didn't know about the Avatar."_

"_They don't know about the Avatar?!" someone cried out in the crowd._

"_Let me finish first!"_

_Korra's ears perked up and she moved closer to get a better seat. It was interesting to her to hear of someone who had __**not**__ heard of the Avatar. Everyone seemed to know what that word meant to them and most of those even seemed to know that __**she**__ was said avatar. "What was his name again?" she asked, raising her arm to get his attention._

_The acolyte smiled and said, "Naruto Uzumaki."_

oOo

"Naruto Uzumaki, huh?" Korra muttered to herself. After six days of travel, Korra found herself stepping through the front gates of Konohagakure, or, '_the village hidden in the leaves'_.

It was _gargantuan_ for a village. Why the hell did they call it a village anyways?

She stood like an ant under its massive walls and would otherwise have been shocked stupid at seeing young men and women her age and older leaping up from the ground onto the top of the walls and back down again, seemingly to relay information back and forth from the walls to some undisclosed location within the massive village.

The trek from the shores to the village was several days long by cart and carriage. Apparently Asami was told that she could not use the Satomobiles yet because there weren't any carved out roads big and sturdy enough for the large vehicles. She thought that was ludicrous and voiced her opinion, only to be shot down again when they told her that the loud noises of the Satomobile and all of the technology in it might spook their hosts a little, and they did not want to risk the good relations that they had with 'Konoha'.

She frowned, but agreed not to unload her vehicles until the current fire shadow could see one for herself. Asami was more pissed about that than anything, because why waste the time of having to explain what it was when she could easily have shown her? Her suspicions about the truth regarding the 'roads' being unfit for the Satomobile were proved correct. The ambassadors' assistant that told her that was full of crap and she knew it from the get-go. They weren't much more than dirt roads made for animal-drawn carriages, but they would do. Now whether or not the sight of a speedster class of satomobiles arriving at the front gates would cause any kind of international incident, Asami wasn't entirely sure she could throw out the possibility.

As enormous as the village was, it seemed very… dated, to say the least. Even Korra thought so, which was a surprise because she came from the southern water tribe which had nowhere near the technological prowess of Republic City.

The other reason why Asami was a little angry about not bringing her vehicles to show them off was because this wasn't the first time that she had visited Konohagakure. The first time, she made the trip on a biplane to prove the quality of her company's craftsmanship to potential buyers. She invited two daredevil journalists, one of her choosing and the other chosen by a panel of interested but shy buyers who were still a little wary of the company's old affiliation to the Equalist movement. Korra knew from her previous conversation with Asami that the Air Acolytes that had made the trip as well did so by using Sky Bison that flew alongside Asami and her group.

They made the long journey by air thanks to the new extended fuel tank feature on her planes and the lighter weight of the frame that was developed by her and the handful of engineers that she had left after the whole Amon fiasco. This was a last-ditch effort to turn Future Industries around because she never did get that audience with the famous businessman Varrick from the Southern Water Tribe. Future was on its last legs and, as far as she was concerned, it was either do or die and she could not fail her mission to get her company out of its comatose state.

Republic City finally set up its first 'base of operations' in the form of a small colony on the shore of the land of fire, or _'Hi no Kuni'_. When Asami first arrived, the scholars and ambassadors in the small colony were offering free trips to Konohagakure with even a free room in a hotel there. Asami took advantage of that and said goodbye to the news journalists that accompanied her and one of her best aviators on the double biplane trip across the great sea so that she could visit Konoha.

The success of the flight was no accident and definitely not sheer luck; Asami had been planning for the trip for six months, using information brought to them by the naval visitors to the new world that returned and reports written and shared through public forums (usually conferences and city events). She calculated exactly how much fuel she needed and had failsafe measures to ensure the safety of both new, lighter, biplanes. The most important was that they were escorted by one of the best in the nautical business: General Iroh of the United Forces. He had been waiting in the area near Mizu no Kuni and when he spotted their planes and the sky bison (plural) flying overhead, General Iroh followed them the rest of the way to their destination in the land of fire.

Asami giggled sheepishly as she remembered the strong demeanor of the general and that even stronger jawline of his. Korra looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow but shrugged as she stepped forward in line and showed her new intercontinental identification which was a picture of her stapled to information describing her, written out in both Nihongo and Eigo. It was a glorified passport with a Republic City seal on the front, a necessary evil to appease the local residents of the constantly on-edge inhabitants of Hi no Kuni and the rest of the countries around them that welcomed and sanctioned their status as visiting, non-hostile entities.

"Thank you," said a young man wearing standard issue shinobi wear: olive drab vest, a bandanna, both of which were optional, while he also wore a snug blue turtle neck with matching pants taped and the ankles with lighter blue sandals on his feet.

He smiled pleasantly at Korra and said, "Welcome to Konoha Village. We hope you enjoy!"

Blinking, Korra just smiled back and nodded slowly, saying thank you in Nihongo before taking a few more steps into the village.

When Asami pulled up next to her, Korra looked at the beautiful girl and said, "This… is incredible."

Her friend smirked and said, "You know, you say that a lot." Asami then looked up to see the faces of the Hokage of the past staring out past the horizon, as if they were focusing on an enemy out in the distance. That really was a beautiful idea. Like a metaphor to their ceaseless devotion to the well-being of the village and the morals and beliefs that it stood for. The ruby-lipped girl smirked and wrapped an arm around Korra's waist as she pointed up and said, "Maybe one day we'll get to meet one of these people. I hear that the fifth one is still alive and she's getting ready to pass down the responsibility to someone else. Apparently it's that Naruto Uzumaki that all of the interpreters are always talking about."

"I wonder if women are treated differently here in this world." Korra thought, speaking out loud though she didn't expect any kind of response from Asami on the subject. When she got it, however, she turned to look at her friend.

"I'm not real sure. I think they're a little more traditional… if you want to use that word… than they are back home. Maybe like the Earth Kingdom used to be back in Aang's time."

Korra nodded and said, "Well, are we ready for this?"

Asami smirked, "Hey, don't get all tense about it. These people have had time to adapt to our language and a lot of them speak Eigo already. I hear that all of the ninja are required to learn it to… well, keep an eye on us I guess." With the look Korra was giving her, Asami frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Or eh… well, you know what I mean." Asami said eloquently*.

"Uh huh." Korra just muttered, turning back to look at the rest of the group. "Do we have to stay with them? I wasn't listening earlier, sorry."

Asami's smirk returned and she said, "No, _Avatar_ Korra. Jeez, you know that your visit here is pretty damn important, don't you? You're here to explain the ways of the Avatar and Naruto Uzumaki is supposed to share something about being a shinobi to you. It's like a good faith gesture to them. I guess a little give and take?"

Korra nodded. "I remember that much. I'm supposed to explain to him the nature and history of the Avatar, as well as a few of the martial arts stances for each of the elements. He is supposed to show me the nature of chi, though I'm not sure what's so different about the way they use it."

Asami blanched at that statement. "Well… there aren't any benders here. All of the people here who have the ability to manipulate chi are able to cast these things called 'jutsu' where they are able to perform amazing feats of strength or even blow fire out of their mouth and shoot out huge gusts of wind."

Korra arched a brow as they kept walking. "Are we going straight to the hotel? And how is that different from bending the elements?"

Asami shrugged, "We can go now if you want. I don't really get it since I'm not a bender myself… you know? I just heard a lot of stuff and saw some crazy '_ninjutsu'_ training that some of the younger kids were going through on my last stay here. One kid made a copy of himself that was capable of following some kind of internal directions, but it seemed to be like an illusion, because when a knife passed through his chest it went right out the back and kept flying as if it had not hit anything. They called it '_bunshin'_."

"Bunshin…" Korra remembered the story told to her by the acolytes upon their return from the new world. "As in _kage bunshin_?"

oOo

"_Above all, his favorite power to use was that of the 'kage bunshin'. They say that any ninja worth his salt can produce something called a 'bunshin', which is basically a fake replica of himself that is there mostly as a distraction. 'Kage bunshin' is literally translated as 'shadow clone', and the clone that he was capable of making was one that had a real, physical body. In other words, there was no illusion! Using only chi, he could create a perfect replica of himself that could fight, eat and even sleep! I was shown the power by a man with silver hair who produced one for me and allowed me to strike it. The clone caught my punch all without looking up from this little orange book he was reading from, it was incredible! And even more incredible, was that this Naruto Uzumaki could supposedly summon more than a thousand clones of himself! Imagine what one could do with a thousand clones of oneself, let alone a single copy!"_

oOo

Asami shook her head and said, "No, it was just called _'bunshin'_. I heard about that though… Naruto Uzumaki is famous for using it in his battles during the last Great Shinobi War."

Korra nodded. "So I heard."

They eventually made their way to the hotel and Korra bid Asami goodnight before walking across the hall into her room. She used the key to unlock the door and threw her bag on the desk provided in the rather large room as she entered. She then walked over to the bed and sat down, kicking off her boots and removing the blue fixtures in her hair. She pulled out an envelope that was folded in her pocket and opened it up, reading the instructions that were given to her by Tenzin on how to properly speak to the Hokage and carry herself while in her presence.

"_Korra,_" it began, _"First off, I have to say that I am extremely proud of you and your accomplishments so far. You are a strong woman with a kind heart and a good moral compass. I am proud to have lived and worked with you, young Avatar, during your adolescence and I hope that you remember how important you are to me and everyone else back home. Pema and the kids say 'hi', by the way._

"_Now, as for your responsibilities, I must warn you, though this should go without saying, that you are entering a very different and a very hostile environment here in Konoha. Yes, we have a negotiations treaty with them at the moment and they seem to be a very joyful and peace loving people, all things considered, but they are still, first and foremost, a warrior people. You must have learned by now what sort of powers that they are able to use. They utilize something called chakra, which you may have mistakenly heard of as what we know as 'chi' or 'ki'. The concepts for both are slightly different, but different enough to be worth paying close attention to. You may get to meet some very powerful people and I hope you brushed up on your Nihongo. It would appear to be very bad if you weren't at least able to say 'hello', so I wrote it out for you phonetically at the bottom of this letter._

"_Most importantly, and I can't stress that enough, please be careful. You are powerful, Avatar Korra, but do not let your head swell with pride. Be humble, and be wary. And please come back safely."_

Korra looked at the letter one last time and then saw where it was signed, "With love, Tenzin and Family."

She put the letter on the nightstand and decided it was as good a time as any to take a shower. She walked into the restroom and saw that there was a piece of paper sitting on the countertop of the sink inside. She picked it up and saw instructions in Nihongo, with really crappy Eigo translations written in small writing underneath them.

She looked up from the note, not sure what it said exactly and looked at the knob in the shower. Confused, it seemed to be nothing more than a pull out lever, and it didn't seem adjustable. She cringed when she felt the water and looked around confused, seeing a chain hanging in front of the shower attached to some kind of metal fixture on the ceiling. She pulled on it and it seemed to do something, but she didn't know what. She could hear the sounds in the pipes though, but the water was still cold even after ten minutes of letting it run.

Korra sighed removed her clothes anyways. She got into the shower, tired of waiting, and shivered under the cold water for a few seconds, scrubbing quickly, before she decided she was done and jumped right out. She glared back at the shower, shutting it off quickly so that she didn't have to jump back in under the cold water. Southern water tribe girl or not, she did not like cold showers. Even back home she had taken most of her baths in a tub with hot water that was heated in a large pot. They used buckets to pour the water on themselves or into the tub where they could bathe for a bit when they had the time for the luxury.

When Korra walked out of the bathroom, she shivered again when she noticed that the balcony door was open. Had she opened it? She wasn't sure. She frowned and walked over to close it, but noticed just before she did that there was a man standing on top of a water tower that was nearby. She looked over the edge, down at him and saw that he was staring up at the moonless sky and she frowned, looking up where she knew the moon would no longer be. Just the useless chunks of glitter that floated in the sky, leftover by the massive explosion that blew the moon up into many pieces that now were too large to push through the atmosphere and were instead caught in the gravitational pull of the planet as it spun.

That thought made her wonder how much this new world knew about space? It was apparently a new idea, but she remembered hearing about artifacts that supposedly once took humans up into space. It was pretty incredible, actually, to think that people would one day leave the planet in search of another adventure up in the stars.

She watched the man as he stared up at where the moon used to be as she pulled another towel and wrapped it around her head before making sure that her robe was tied securely at the waist.

She remembered what the acolytes had said about the incident with the moon.

oOo

"_Alright, alright," said one of the men wearing the orange and red acolyte clothing as they continued to banter back and forth. "So what you're saying is that this 'genjutsu' stuff, whatever it is, was going to be reflected off of the moon and it was going to __**ensnare**__ everyone on the planet in an illusion? This gets crazier and crazier the more you talk… are you sure you didn't eat something funny while visiting there and just imagined that you had heard all of that? Everyone knows you've been having problems with diarrhea lately. You must've caught a bug that's making you hallucinate or something!"_

"_That or he's been smoking new world grass! Ha ha!"_

_There was a collective laugh in the room, but the man telling the story didn't seem to be amused at their open dialogue._

_Rolling his eyes, the man crossed his arms and said, "Listen here! Tenzin trusts my word and so should you! I heard what I heard and I saw what I saw. I didn't meet this Naruto Uzumaki, but let me tell you that people there were doing some incredible stuff that I have __**never**__ seen a bender do before."_

"_Yeah, we heard about all of that already… so… how did he do it? How did he blow up the moon?"_

_Korra leaned forward in her seat a bit. Not that she was really that amazed by the story, but she figured she could use a good laugh. She had to admit that it was getting harder and harder to believe the acolyte the more he talked. But then again… everyone saw the moon explode that night._

"_He used a special power that they called 'spiraling sphere', the __**Rasengan**__."_

"_Rasengan," Korra muttered to herself, trying to imagine whatever he meant by a spiraling sphere. She pictured a glass orb with a whirlpool of endless water caught in the middle. When he tried to describe it, she still wasn't too sure she understood what he was talking about, but she listened anyways._

"_Supposedly he spat the Rasengan out of his mouth and shot it straight up at the moon. It fired off like a beam of light that hit it and caused a tiny crater on the surface. Everyone thought that they were finished, and that his gambit failed, but in the end, the moon exploded in the night sky and the spell of the dreaded 'Tsukuyomi' was thwarted for the time being."_

oOo

Korra sighed and looked up. The stars were there, but in reality the remnants of the moon were even brighter than they were before when they formed a whole moon, marring the visibility of the stars beyond them.

She wondered if there wasn't another way? Who had ever heard of the moon _not_ being in the sky? It seemed so… unnatural not to have a moon. Like it was meant to be up there.

Korra's eyes fell back down to the man who was on the water tower. She gawked nervously when she noticed that he was looking right at her with a bright grin on his face. He waved excitedly at her and she felt her bashfulness fade away as she put on her own grin and waved right back. He turned back around and looked up at the sky once more before disappearing right before her very eyes. She wondered about that man and his bright yellow hair as she lied down to sleep, exhausted from the long journey.

*sarcasm


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: First off, thank you to those who have and will review this story. They are fun to read and I really can appreciate a well written one, so, specifically, thank you F3mi for your review.

As for whether or not this story will be 'crack' or plot driven I'm not entirely sure. I have a serious plot idea… and then I have a very light-hearted, fun idea for the story as well, and I wouldn't put it past me to try and implement both.

That being said, I feel bad about the way that I had to basically withdraw from One, Divided, but the idea of two languages made me really reel back because I wanted to put that so bad into that story that I found myself with the worst case of writer's block that I ever had that didn't go away until I decided to write this story. I basically did rehash that story's premise (discovery of 'the new world'. Btw, if someone has a good idea for a name for Naruto's world and Korra's world that I can use, please let me know. Still trying to figure out that one!) If you are one of my readers who started following me because of that story, I hope that you can enjoy this one instead while I figure out just what I want to do with that idea there.

Now, one other thing, I do not know Japanese. That being said, the bits and phrases that I put on here are painstakingly sought out through whatever happens to be the first link on google search because I don't really trust google translate too much (It really isn't that hard, I'm kidding, but it is annoying when you find three different sources that say three different things). I don't plan on giving you a lecture on Japanese (Nihongo in the story), so expect a lot of the dialogue to be in English or to have a way by translation or for me to just describe a conversation in a way where Korra doesn't understand any of it and she'll just have to get by somehow without, usually watching for body language very carefully.

Also, if you are Japanese or if you have taken a Japanese course or done your own research, please don't hesitate to call me out on bad translations or phrases used and all that. I would love your help to make my story more authentic and better overall.

Alright, enjoy.

oOo

Korra groaned as she lay in bed, pulling the covers over the top of her head as she said, "Go away!" to whoever was the cause of the sound of knocking coming from her hotel room door. The knocking only grew louder, however, when it seemed like they realized someone was actually inside. Korra growled and rushed out of bed, only to trip on the covers and fall face-first off of it with a loud thud that quelled the knocking for a bit.

She heard someone speaking in Nihongo and groaned again. Whatever it was, it sounded like they were asking something. Hell if she knew. She barely knew how to say 'hello, my name is Korra'.

And after a spill like that? Oh hell no. She decided to just play dead and sleep on the ground there until she heard something going on with the doorknob. After a few shakes and the sound of metal clicking together, which she knew was the lock, Korra looked up over the side of her bed as the door opened and in popped a young man wearing bright orange from head to toe (the psycho even wore orange sandals!) with bright yellow hair that poured out from behind the ninja headband that he was wearing.

When she stood up, Korra glared and said, "What the hell do you want?" Probably not the sanest response to someone breaking and entering while you were sleeping.

The man's eyes seemed to have a bit of an edge to them until they trailed down and he started to blush. Korra followed his gaze for a moment and realized that she was in her underwear, but that didn't bother her. She wore a pair of dark blue boxers and nothing else. She did cover her chest for modesty, but she glared and asked impatiently, "Well?!"

The blond just stared at her and shook his head before looking away, waving his right hand toward him to tell her to follow. She started walking over to him and he noticed by the sound of her footsteps, but before she could get to the door he turned around and held his palms out, muttering something in Nihongo as he scanned the room and saw her clothes hanging off of the back of the chair next to the desk in the room. Grabbing them, he tossed the clothes at the young avatar and grinned before turning back around.

Korra rolled her eyes and put her clothes on. "So you want me to follow you huh? Are we going to see the fire shadow?"

He started to look back at her but turned back around when he noticed she was bent over at the waist as she pulled up her pants past her boxer shorts. She walked around the room and found her sports bra and put that on as well before throwing her sleeveless shirt over her head and pulling her long, fingerless gloves that reached almost all of the way up to her shoulders. She looked back up at the blond man and realized that she recognized him as the same one who waved at her the night before. Calling him on it, Korra said, "Hey, you! You're that guy that was standing out my window waving at me, weren't you?" She punched him lightly in the shoulder after stepping into her shoes. What was his deal? Why was he so shy around her?

He turned around and looked at her, but he seemed somewhat frustrated because he was grabbing at his face and groaning and talking really fast in his own language. She glared and pointed out towards the balcony and he followed her pointer finger. After a moment, it clicked and he nodded, walking past her toward the balcony in her room and pointing to the water tower further on down below. She smirked and nodded in affirmative and they shared a grin. "Nice to really meet you, then. My name is Korra." With this, Korra extended an arm out and held it there to shake his hand. He looked at her hand with a smile at first, and then warily once he realized she expected him to do something with it, but he didn't move.

Groaning, Korra shook her hand slightly and extended it out further, taking a step toward him and saying, "Don't you know how to say 'hi' at least? Isn't that embarrassing for a ninja? I thought all of you guys were supposed to be keeping tabs on us; how the heck are you going to do that without being able to understand me?!"

His eyes widened when he heard a familiar word, an 'Eigo' word but one that he had known forever because it was used interchangeably with the correct pronunciation of 'shinobi' in Nihongo. He offered her his best grin with his eyes squinting shut as he reached out with both arms and grasped her hand firmly as he uttered the word, "Ninja!" with a sense of familiarity and fondness. Apparently he liked that word.

Grinning back, Korra said, "Oh! So you like that word huh? '_Ninja'_," she said again with emphasis, waiting for his reaction.

"Hai! Watashi wa ninja-dattebayo!"*

Korra stared at him for a moment and just nodded, not quite sure how to handle whatever it was he was saying. "Dat-eh…bye-oh?" Her confusion was evident and he picked up on it quickly. Instead of trying to figure it out, the young man just groaned and turned around, muttering _'yare yare'_ under his breath as he walked away.

"Hey! You're leaving without me you know!" Korra groaned and looked around for her key to the room and found it in the bathroom on the counter. She then ran out of the room and locked it shut behind her before looking left and then right, seeing him and running up to catch up with him, yelling, "Hey! Wait! Jeez, what are you in a hurry for? Are all of you ninja this impatient?!"

The blond looked up at her and his ears perked up, but when he spoke this time he seemed a bit flustered and angry, yelling, "Ninjadesu!" among other things as he jabbed his chest with his thumb, looking at her dead in the eyes.

"Alright, alright! I get it, sheesh." Korra shoved him playfully with her elbow and he glared back at her some more as they stepped into the elevator.

Batting her eyelashes at him, she only got a grumpy-looking response and she snorted loudly at that. Apparently he was annoyed with her for some reason, but neither one of them could talk to one another so it was terrible. She even forgot how to ask for his name. Oh wait… she could introduce herself, couldn't she?

Korra blushed when she realized how dumb this whole situation was. Had she only introduced herself in Nihongo then neither one of them would have had a problem. Or at least, he wouldn't be so upset with her. She closed her eyes for a second and tried to remember what was written on the letter from Tenzin and the little sayings that Asami had given her in the journal… now if only she had remembered to bring along that journal!

Korra looked at him and noticed that he was glaring at her from the corner of his eye. He had his arms crossed and his face was pulled into a heavy scowl that seemed forced, as if he was just exaggerating and in reality he was probably a lot less pissed than he was letting on. She chuckled at that and remembered something important that Asami had pointed out.

oOo

"You have to bow."

Korra looked up from the journal and arched a brow inquisitively at the dark-haired girl. "Bow? What?"

"If you don't bow, you come off as rude. Being rude can be a big turn off to anyone you are speaking to. Especially if you are meeting someone for the first time. It makes you seem stuck up… kind of like if you met someone back home and they didn't want to shake your hand."

Korra scoffed. "That's weird."

"Well, it's true. At least, for formal stuff it is and most regular people walking around. I'm sure there are people who are fine with it, but it is a very nice gesture and it's frowned upon not to do it under many situations. You better bow to the Hokage when you meet her! She'll beat you up if you don't… in fact, I heard she kicks the crap out of her own ninja all of the time when they piss her off! What do you think she'd do to you, someone she doesn't even know, if you are rude to her?"

"Hokage is… fire shadow. Oh!" Korra was busy looking through the journal for translations because she couldn't remember what that word meant. She then looked at Asami and asked, "How hard does she hit?"

"I'm not sure… but I hear the area anywhere near the Hokage's window is extremely dangerous… apparently she throws her hard oak desk out the window once every couple of weeks."

Korra blanched when she heard that. She bit her lip and shuddered at the thought of having to meet someone she couldn't beat up (without starting some kind of war) who was so strong and known to have a hot temper.

oOo

Korra was a little nervous to introduce herself and so she bit her tongue until they were standing just outside of the Hokage tower. She looked up at the window and noticed that it was pristine and so she shuddered again at the thought of a huge desk flying out and landing on top of her head without even a moment's notice. She wasn't sure if she could bend fast enough if she wasn't prepared, so she walked while looking up at the window and only looked away once it was out of view, but it was too late. When she turned around she gasped in shock as she tripped over a step up toward the tower and almost landed on her hands and knees against the staircase in front of her. She tensed in preparation but felt a firm, but careful landing against her young companion's chest.

They gawked at each other for a second and she noticed there was a bit of reluctance in his eyes as he didn't seem comfortable holding her, but he asked something in Nihongo that she felt sounded suspiciously like _'are you alright?'_

Korra waved him off and shoved against him, trying to right herself. When she stood up straight, she grinned, until she noticed that she had pushed too hard and watched as he stumbled off of the fourth or fifth step and landed on his back, hissing in pain as he rolled over to reveal a rock that was lying there in the middle of nowhere.

She laughed. How could she not? That was funny as hell! And when he added that weird exclamation of, "Ah tetetetetete!" she let it go. Laughing so hard that Korra was sitting on one of the steps trying to wipe the tears from her eyes, she didn't even notice when he stood up in front of her, recovered from his fall, and glared with his own tear of pain threatening to break loose from his right eye.

Korra saw his legs and looked up his orange-clad self and said, pointing, "You fell! Ha-ha ha!" She could feel the laugh coming from her belly and so she held it gently as if it would pop out from her bellybutton if she wasn't careful.

The blond walked past her up the steps and Korra called after him, saying "No wait! Hang on! I'm not finished laughing!" She snickered some more and broke out laughing, calling at him in between breaths, "Get back down here so I can finish damn it!"

Letting out a happy sigh, Korra stood up and followed after him when she realized he wasn't going to turn around. She heard him mumble for a while as they walked into the large building and through the main lobby before getting to the staircase inside of the building where they made their way up to the Hokage's office. He was using 'dattebayos' which punctuated every other sentence the whole way, and she thought it was kind of cute.

What the hell was wrong with her, he thought in his own language. He looked back at her from time to time and gave her pointed glares whenever he made eye contact with her, but this freaking girl just looked at him right back and then started laughing at him again. It was _so_ annoying, dattebayo! Looking up the staircase as he walked, the blond muttered something else as they stepped out into the hallway leading up to the Hokage's office.

When they finally reached the front door of the Hokage's office, Korra looked at the blond and grabbed his arm before he could open the door. He gawked at her as if annoyed even more than he already was, but when he saw the way she was avoiding his gaze he kept his mouth shut and just turned to face her.

Maybe she was finally going reveal that she knew how to speak Nihongo and she was just screwing with him to piss him off and laugh at his expense. Whatever the case, he didn't really care. He was tasked with the duty of bringing her here and, annoying, as it most certainly had been, or not, he knew that the old lady wouldn't call him for just anything unless it was important.

Either way, he waited for her. He was extremely surprised when he saw her bowing to him and he quickly started to blush. What was with the formality now of all times? She was so weird… were all new-feet like her? So awkward and socially inept? Hell, he thought he was bad. Groaning, the blond did nothing but stand there, waiting for her to say something… anything… and to stop bowing… this was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable!

"Gomenasai… Wa… wata… uhm… shit, how do you say it?" She groaned in her throat but bit down on her lip to keep it from coming out. Her eyes looked up into his and she suddenly remembered something.

oOo

"If all else fails, Kor, just say 'Korra-desu!' and I think people will get the point… they might look at you funny if that's all you can say though… please don't forget to read the journal again before you go to see the Hokage!"

Korra groaned, "Alright, _mother!_"

Asami glared, "I'm nowhere old enough to be your mother and you know it, Korra!"

"Sure act like an old bat-ah! Hey!" She yelped when Asami started pulling on her pigtails, telling her to take it back.

oOo

"Asami doesn't like to be called old… weird…" Korra blinked and then squeaked when she noticed that he was still staring at her, waiting patiently. _'And here I thought he was impatient? Weird how he does a complete 180 like this.'_

She bowed her head back down and said, "Korra-desu!" Her heart was pounding. Had she said the right thing? She hoped so. Her eyes were on his toes for a moment and she noted that they were particularly well-kept, unlike Bolin's whose were like claws or cream-colored razors.

When her eyes finally met his she noted for the first time that they were blue. And why hadn't she noticed those whisker marks before? Korra stared for a bit as a genuine smile appeared on his face and his eyes appeared to shimmer, or was she just imagining it? She gulped and slowly stood back up as he bowed his head and said, "Uzumaki Naruto-desu!" He then stood upright and looked at his hand before extending it out as she had earlier.

'_Uzumaki _Naruto,' she thought, '_where have I heard that before?' _Korra smiled. Now this was something she knew! Gripping his hand like there was no tomorrow, she shook it firmly and said, "Nice to meet you!"

He looked around for a bit when he saw the smile on her face and realized that whatever she had just said was apparently a good thing, so he repeated it. "Nice… to meet you." He spoke a little slower than he wanted to, but he had no clue what he was saying and his only acknowledgement that he had said the right thing was that her smile never left her face. Again, he felt flustered and immediately pulled his hand away and turned toward the door, flinging it open as he yelled for help, "Tasukete! Obaa-chan!"

"Nani!? Naruto!" She growled and Korra suddenly realized how small she was compared to the woman sitting at the desk. She wasn't sure if that really was her height, but the woman appeared to be as tall as a mountain as she glared down upon the two of them with snake eyes and a long serpentine tongue. She wore pigtails that were tied in the back instead of the front like her and had pale blond hair. Her eyes looked like they were filled with honey though fire appeared to be gushing out from in between her lips.

Korra felt like she shrunk again when she threw a paperweight at Uzumaki's head and nailed him right under the headband on the bridge of his nose where she knew it would hurt. The woman looked freaked out, which was probably caused from him flinging the door open and screaming at the top of his lungs as he ran into the room. Ninja, apparently, were very excitable people!

When the Hokage, however, reached for the desk, Korra almost crapped her pants.

Thank god that a dark haired girl stepped into the room and walked up to the Hokage and appeared to be placating the fearsome beast. Finally, after a little more aggression toward the blond male in the room, the Hokage set the desk down and sat back in her chair, glaring daggers at Korra and making the young girl melt on the spot.

When she came to, she heard someone speaking in Eigo and gasped in surprise as she sat straight up. Unfortunately, Uzumaki was crouched over her and their faces crashed into each other and the two winced back in pain. Uzumaki's nose started to bleed again but Korra seemed to have nothing more than a slight tinge of red on her cheek.

"Naruto-kun! Oi, this kid… hey, young lady, are you alright?" asked a delightful voice that sounded like silk and butterflies and even held a fragrant smell to it. Then again, any voice in Eigo probably felt like that to Korra after her time here.

Korra looked up and saw the dark haired woman who had walked into the room and coaxed the Hokage back into her chair.

"Is she going to kill me? Please don't…" Korra's voice trailed off as she noticed that the woman was carrying a pig. "Why are you holding a pig?"

"Oh, this? Why, this is TonTon!" The woman smiled and shook her head, "And don't worry about Tsunade-sama. She's a big softie… And Naruto-kun was worried about you, he didn't mean to hurt you there… ah, I should introduce myself as well, shouldn't I? My name is Shizune, I am the Godaime Hokage's attendant and first disciple."

Korra nodded dumbly and looked around, still a little dizzy from knocking heads with Naruto… wait, Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki and Uzumaki Naruto were the same person? Korra looked up at the blond man and heard him say 'tetetetete' in pain again and she went slack-jawed. Really? This is the guy who blew up the moon?

Holy shit… appearances were deceiving.

Korra started to stand and whispered an apologetic '_sorry' _to Naruto as he rubbed his red face where fresh blood was pouring down over the caked blood that had escaped after his previous injury with the paperweight.

She remembered that Shizune had introduced herself and so Korra bowed and said, "Korra-desu!" but Shizune just chuckled.

"I can speak Eigo just fine, darling. Why don't you talk to me that way and I can translate for Tsunade-sama and Naruto-kun?"

Blushing, Korra nodded and said, "Ok, sure… Uh, Nice to meet you. My name is Korra. I am the Avatar from the world across the great sea."

Nodding, Shizune looked at Tsunade who just waved her to continue as she brought her hands in front of her face and laced her fingers together as she listened to what the girl had to say.

"Thank you for traveling so far, young Avatar Korra. Tsunade-sama wishes you the best and hopes that you enjoyed your stay in our hotel? Really, to be forward with you, one of our biggest reasons for inviting you here specifically is to help increase our tourism because trade is already starting to pick up here in the country. The Daimyo recently released monetary trade for us and our office now handles most of that… at least until we establish a real international trades office that specializes in um… overseas negotiations."

Korra was astounded, flabbergasted… she always thought that word was funny… amazed, whatever the word was for shocked the fuck out, Korra was that! She had to voice the question in her head as she looked warily at Shizune. This woman was definitely a ninja also. Only someone like her could have a perfect accent and speaking voice and thorough understanding of the language because she likely specialized in situations like these with overseas affairs now. Who knows what sort of negotiations she was a part of already! How inspiring!

"How… do you speak Eigo so well?" Korra asked, blushing prettily as she looked around the room at the two others there. She then noticed Naruto had passed out on the floor and freaked out, "Whoa! Hey! Aren't one of you going to help him?!"

Shizune turned to look at Naruto and blinked. She looked at Tsunade whose eyes narrowed and, forcing a grin, Shizune turned to look back at Korra and said, "N-no, he'll be fine! Ha ha… ha ha ha…"

Korra looked at the Hokage and then back at Shizune and then at Naruto and she paled. That couldn't be good for his health. After a few moments of silence, Korra looked at the Hokage directly and yelled, "Please!"

Rolling her eyes, Tsunade reached down and picked up a bottle that had a Nihongo word written on the front. It was ceramic and smooth and had a small stopper on the end of it. She then brought it back behind her over her head and threw it at the blond, smacking him on the side of the head and making him shoot back up from the ground just as the bottle appeared to deflect off of him and go flying around the room. Korra's eyes, needless to say, popped and she looked at the young man with worry in her eyes at the way he was being mistreated.

'_No wonder he was so annoyed the whole way!_' she thought. If I had to work in this sort of environment I would be too! And then having to deal with me laughing at him the entire time... I feel bad now.

Shizune sighed and talked to the Hokage for a moment while Tsunade just pouted and crossed her arms as she kicked her feet up on top of the table and leaned back in her chair.

Naruto looked dizzy, so Korra walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at him and wondering what else they do to him in this scary place. It almost made her want to grab him and drag him out of the room lest the Hokage start attacking him again with thrown objects.

"Anyways," Shizune began, a knowing smile on her face as she looked at the young girl who seemed to be fawning over the blond ninja and his well-being. Shizune looked at Tsunade who just rolled her eyes and she said, "I learned Eigo from the visitors who first arrived here almost a year ago. My team was one of the first to be dispatched and so I took it upon myself to learn as much as I could about your language and your culture…"

"And men," the Hokage offered, looking like a cat who had a mouse's tail dangling from its lips.

Shizune blushed and glared at the Hokage until Tsunade narrowed her eyes and the dark-haired medic nin spun back around, grinning at Korra warily, "Aieee, Tsunade! Why do you have to be so mean in front of our guest! I told you it was just a one-time thing!"

"One time. That was why you were gone for three days in a row? That young man must have been very impressive."

Korra gaped at the Hokage and said, "Wait… you know how to speak in Eigo also?"

She shrugged and said, "I'm pretty good at it. Have to be. I'm the Hokage, gaki."

"Hokage… you are the leader of the village, right?"

Tsunade just nodded. "Mm hm. Welcome to our village. I hope you enjoyed our stay. You are here for another two weeks, correct?"

Korra winced and nodded, "Or more, depending on how long it takes for me and Naruto to talk amongst one another… they told me that he's a great hero?" He didn't look it. His eyes were glazed over as he nearly fell every other second from possible brain damage and just overall lucidity. His arms were flailing about randomly so Korra took it upon herself to throw one of his arms over her shoulders so that he could steady himself.

"Yes, he's our greatest shinobi and hero… he just gets on my nerves sometimes and he's really m-" Tsunade's eyes widened when Shizune ran up to her and covered their mouths with one hand as she leaned in close, whispering to the Hokage.

"_Hey, don't you think it's a good idea if we make it so that these two … you know… __**get along**__? What do you think? It would certainly improve relations with the new-feet, that's for sure."_

Tsunade frowned, "I don't want this strange girl around Naruto for too long. What if she starts influencing him and making him all… weird…"

A vein popped above Korra's brow and she attempted to cross her arms only to almost have Naruto topple over. She grabbed him and righted him up, then leaned him on her again and sighed in annoyance as he rested his bloody head on her shoulder. _"Jeez, Shizune whispers but the Hokage doesn't even try to lower her voice."_

Tsunade eyed the girl and smirked, "What was that little girl? Care to speak up a little bit?"

Another vein popped. Even lucid Naruto appeared to be coming out of it long enough to notice and his eyes were widening like lamplights. _Don't do it!_ Whatever she was saying couldn't have been good because he could feel Tsunade's killing intent like water at the beach crashing over him in waves.

Too late. "Yeah! I would. Why don't you two just say what you have to say about me to my face instead of talking about it over there all secretive, huh?!"

Oh yeah… she's a goner.

Tsunade stood up and stomped over to the dark-skinned girl and glared directly into her eyes. Korra was once scared, but now she didn't even flinch.

The tiniest amount of surprise appeared in Tsunade's eyes and she quickly covered it by smirking and saying, "You know what? Nevermind, Shizune. I think I like this girl."

Korra smirked while Naruto just gazed at the blue eyed brunette in shock. How the hell did she just endure all of that killing intent?

Tsunade walked over to her desk and leaned back against it as she held up a scroll and pointed at Naruto. "Here," she said, "It's embarrassing that you don't know any Eigo yet. Read this whole scroll and practice…" then she remembered he couldn't understand her so the Hokage sighed and just repeated what she said in Nihongo instead of Eigo.

Naruto and Tsunade argued for a bit and the three of them shared a laugh while Korra just watched the conversation unfold. She didn't understand it much, but she quickly turned to Shizune when her attention was back on her and said, "Could you help me learn Nihongo as well?"

Shizune giggled and nodded, "Sure… I'll go get you the scrolls that I used as references and that the monks you sent over helped me write."

Monks? The Air Acolytes? Korra nodded and looked back at Naruto and Tsunade and saw genuine adoration between the two. Naruto's eyes lit up and his face was only a little blood as he had somehow managed to wipe most of it away.

She was so enthralled by how strange he was… she hoped that this really had nothing to do with culture and that Naruto was just a one-in-a-million kind of ninja… but she was beginning to worry that if the Hokage was eccentric, then the rest of her shinobi probably were as well.

Korra heard someone clear her throat and noticed that Shizune had returned with a bunch of scrolls wrapped up in binds. She blanched more with each one she counted, "Four… five… six… seven…" groaning, she shook her head and said, counting them all, "Why do you have fifteen scrolls? And Naruto over here only gets one?! Is Nihongo that hard?!"

Shizune looked at the blue eyed girl and giggled and shrugged, "I don't know, I learned Eigo, silly. This should help you though… and Naruto's is small because his is sealed away and I figured you have no idea what Fuuinjutsu is, unless I'm mistaken?"

Korra gave her a blank look and Shizune just nodded, "Didn't think so."

She shoved the scrolls into the girl's hands and walked around the desk behind Tsunade as the older woman walked back around as well to sit back in her chair.

"Ok you two. Naruto has his instructions and you are to be treated to the absolute best here in the village! I hope you enjoy your stay and that you have fine things to say about us when you return back home. Thank you for visiting. I hope you'll come see me again soon before your departure."

Korra looked at Naruto and said, "He's my tour guide? Shouldn't I get someone who knows how to speak the language? We were kind of fighting earlier… what if we don't get along?"

Tsunade and Shizune both looked at each other for a second and both of them laughed. They then turned back to Korra and Shizune replied, "Oh don't worry! I'm sure the two of you will become the best of friends!"

"Yes," Tsunade said with a knowing smirk on her face, "I'm sure you'll get along just fine."

Korra nodded and turned around to leave, cringing in fear at the way they were speaking. What the hell do they mean by that anyways?!

She looked at her companion who just gawked at her in an overly odd fashion as they walked out of the room together and she sighed when the door shut behind her.

"Holy shit." She said, her eyes closing as her heart stopped racing, "I really thought I was going to die in there… I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life… She makes me miss Amon."

oOo

"You're serious? They stuck you with this guy for the rest of your trip here?" Asami asked, looking into the room as Korra hid behind the wall beside her out in the hallway. Naruto was busy looking around the hotel room and seemed to be interested in the bag lying by the bed underneath the desk there. When he sat down on the bed and reached for it, Asami chuckled and said, "I don't know. I think he's kind of cute. And he doesn't speak Eigo so … what's the problem again?"

Blushing, Korra glared at Asami and said, "What on Earth do you mean by that!?"

Asami watched as Naruto threw the contents of the bag out onto the bed and threw himself next to them as he looked around at the different items that fell out, curiously opening up the journal that Asami had given Korra and then putting it back down after realizing it wasn't written in Nihongo, instead every translated word was spelled out phonetically to help Korra learn how to speak. He then picked up a small, bundled item wrapped in cloth and his face turned red when he opened it and held the item in his hands. Asami's smile was growing wider and wider by the second.

"Just to let you know, he got into those women's undies that I gave you so you could stop wearing those ridiculous boxer shorts. What kind of lady goes around wearing those all day?"

Korra glared at Asami at first, but then she realized what she said and she ran into the room, saying "No-no-no-no!" as she yanked away the underwear from Naruto who was stifling a nosebleed.

"Don't you go touching my stuff anymore, damn it!" Korra said, kicking him off the bed as she wrapped everything up in the bed sheet and hauled it off to the corner of the room where she tied it off and left it there, pointing and waving her finger in a 'no-no' gesture.

Naruto rolled his eyes and kept looking around the room, apparently pretty fascinated at just being in such a place.

"He's so weird."

"Yeah, a little… I wonder if he's never been in a hotel room before? Or at least not one this fancy?" She eyed him up when he crawled over the bed and peered underneath it by hanging upside down over the edge. He grinned at her when he saw her from under the bed and she smiled, but her eyes were not focusing entirely on her eyes. "He's got a nice butt. Probably the outdoorsy type."

"You can have him if you want him!" Korra growled, glaring at her.

Asami chuckled, "Aw? You don't want to share him?"

Korra's head turned red like she was standing behind a brake light. She thought she felt her ears pop on that one. "Asami! No! Alright, I have Mako and I'm very happy with him! Sorry! You take him! Do whatever dirty thing you're thinking of and just bring him back in one piece so we can get through this scroll crap already! I can't believe I have to read thirteen freaking scrolls-"

Asami looked at the pile and said, "That's fifteen, Kor."

"-fifteen freaking scrolls to learn a language! Jeez… I hope they're not long."

Asami smiled, "So… you sure you don't mind if I borrow him for a bit?"

Korra blushed and shook her head, "Whatever. Just… I don't want to have anything to do with it, whatever it is you're planning on doing."

The green-eyed girl pursed her lips and leaned in close to whisper something into Korra's ear. When she pulled away, Asami giggled at the sight of a slight nosebleed on her face. "Sounds like fun, huh? Too bad you can't join us!"

Korra watched as Asami walked over to the young man and grabbed him by his collar. He looked at Korra warily as she dragged him out of the room and walked across into her own room with him in tow.

When the door closed shut, Korra just stood there staring for the longest time until she heard laughter from inside for a moment before they started talking loudly in Nihongo. Finally, the Southern Water Tribe girl walked back into her room and lied down on the bed. She sighed and decided she would rest for a little bit while the two of them messed around.

The memory of Asami's words in her ear made Korra blush as she wriggled on the bed uncomfortably. _'Jeez Asami… you're such a pervert,_' she thought, imagining what the two were getting up to in there…

_Or into…_

Korra groaned and pulled the pillow over her head, wishing Mako were here because he would totally get laid if he was.

oOo

A feeling of dread washed over Mako, causing him to spit out the noodles that he was chewing on at the same restaurant that he and his brother frequented whenever they had the cash. Bolin looked at him in confusion and said, "He bro, what's the matter? Find a hair in your soup?"

His older brother shook his head slowly and he said, "No… I don't know why, but I get this feeling like I just missed out on a really big opportunity… fuck… now if I can just figure out what that was!"

Bolin laughed and shrugged. "Maybe you could've won the lottery today? Or gotten hit by a car? Any one of those is probably just as likely… like… you could get the lottery and then get hit by a car… and that would suck… but what if you got hit by a car… and then you got the lottery afterwards! That would be awesome! Gosh, I'm so smart."

Mako sighed and said, "Shut up, Bolin."

Bolin glared for a second and then turned to Pabu and gave him a piece of chicken that was floating around in his soup. "Mako's just jealous, isn't he Pabu?! Isn't he?"

Pabu made a noise and Mako groaned, "Shoot… what the heck am I missing? I know it's something important… jeez, if only Korra were here she could probably figure it out for me! She was always good at picking which lines would work the best when I captured the bad guys."

"Yeah? Uh… so why didn't you go with her to the New World again?"

Mako blinked and looked at Bolin, "Well, I've got my job… what, you think I can just leave whenever I want just because I'm in the Avatar's special little group?"

"Hey… don't call us special in a demeaning way… that's not cool… and yes… for your information, I thought you could."

Mako rolled his eyes, "Well, I can't. And what's so bad about her heading out there alone? Actually, she's not even alone, Asami went with her, didn't she?"

"Well, yeah, but Asami's got her own reasons for being there you know… what if she gets busy and she can't look after Korra?"

Mako's eyes widened with a sense of realization, "Shoot, you're right. What could happen to Korra though if she were on her own?"

Bolin shrugged, "I don't know… But I know that I wouldn't want my girlfriend, theoretically speaking, of course, to be gallivanting around with a bunch of foreign guys out there who speak some kind of super sexy language that makes them sound manlier than they really are… that's just a recipe for disaster!"

"You think Nihongo sounds sexy?"

"Well, you met Tahno's new girlfriend right? The bastard's been hanging around me ever since Korra gave him back his bending abilities. And she's freaking _hot!_"

Mako smirked, "Oh yeah… I remember her. Funny that he's taken a liking to you all of a sudden. He didn't even know you existed before that happened, I'm sure."

Bolin rolled his eyes, "You know, I would call you a jerk but I think you get off on that, so I'm just going to eat the rest of my ramen and bid you good day, sir."

"Bolin, I was only-"

"I bid you good day!" Bolin then slurped down the rest of his soup and threw the bowl and the money on the table before walking out of the restaurant. Mako frowned until he noticed all of Pabu right next to Bolin's head peek out from the front door as he yelled, "Sir!"

Mako just sat there for a while when eventually the waitress walked up to him and asked, "Are you alright?"

He looked up at her and then shrugged, "Yeah, I'm good. My brother's just weird."

Nodding, the waitress said, "Yeah… weird… kind of cute though."

Mako groaned and asked for the check.

What was it that he was missing out on, damn it?

oOo

After an hour of rolling around in bed, Korra couldn't help herself. She stood up and walked over to the door and then opened it carefully. After peeking left and right to make sure there was no traffic in the hallway she stepped out of her room and walked up to the door. She heard loud moans coming from Asami and Korra's face turned bright red immediately.

"Ok… if he's just massaging her in there I'm going to be really pissed. Now… should I knock or kick the door down… What's more Korra-esque?"

Her blush deepened when she heard Asami say specifically, "Not so rough! Ah! It's too deep!"

Growling, Korra moved to kick the door down and storm into the room. However, as soon as her foot pressed up against the door she realized that it was opening and she eased up on the kick so that she wouldn't slam it against the wall or whoever was trying to open it for her. How disgusting though! That they would answer the door while they were doing _'the business_'.

What Korra saw inside, she did not expect at all. Her eyes widened and her whole body got a little hotter as she watched a male harem's worth of blond ninjas tending to the beautiful green-eyed girl. Asami was lying naked on her front with a towel over her bottom as one Naruto massaged oil into her back and shoulders as she moaned again, "Naruto-kun! That knot… it's so deep! You can't be so rough on me!"

Naruto smirked and whispered something in her ear and Asami moaned again as his fingers went to work on her back.

However, there were also other Naruto's massaging different parts of her body at the same time with the same oil. Many of them were shirtless if not pants-less as well. One would every now and then turn her chin while she rested on the bed so that she looked up at him as he fed her a strawberry dipped in chocolate.

Korra blew a gasket right there and was caught by one of the Naruto clones as she passed out. When she came to, she felt skillful hands working up and down her body in safe, not-too-adventurous manner that still managed to make her groan out in utter bliss as she felt tension slip away like the peel of an orange as it was being expertly removed by the deft hands of a careful, but hungry man.

oOo

Mako growled as he sat at the office in a cubicle filling out paper work from the last couple of arrests that he did. "What the hell is going on with this feeling I'm getting!"

"Hey! Mako! Shut the hell up and get back to work before I come down there and make you!" That was Lin Beifong, and she sounded quite non-plussed.

Mako winced and went back to his paper work, not sure what was this feeling of dread and resentment towards staying here in Republic City while his girlfriend was off 'gallivanting' in the New World.

oOo

*I am ninja! I decided to use dattebayo instead of desu because it seemed to sound better, but if I'm wrong please let me know how I can fix it. Unfortunately I don't have any real experience with Japanese, so I'm just going off of what I can scrounge up. Dattebayo is meaningless, but it is added as his catchphrase/because of childishness. Apparently a mixture of three different endings: Da, Te ba, and yo, which is kind of cute if you think of it that way.

On a final note, please visit us at NarutoLovesKorra on deviantart dot com :) Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto sighed contently as he lay down on the bed inside of Asami's hotel room. He was nude and sweaty, and a thin sheen covered him from head to toe as he rested comfortably on a towel, face-first on the bed. The two young women were standing out in the balcony with robes on; Korra stood with arms stretched out wide while Asami leaned against the balustrade and looked over to the harrowing descent below. "Why are we so high up again?" Asami asked with her eyebrows pinched together while Korra looked like she was ready to jump up onto the railing and start doing summersaults or something. That look in her eye was scary and Asami was going to have none of that. She grabbed her friend by the sleeve and Korra blinked and then laughed at her when she realized the look of worry on her face.

"Chill out, I'm just thinking about those ninjas and how they were able to jump up onto the village walls. I want to be able to do that one day. Be like a ninja! It would be so cool!" Korra's smile faltered briefly when she heard a lazy '_ninja!' _from inside through the open balcony glass doors. Both Korra and Asami looked back into the room for a second and they shared a chuckle. He didn't even bother to move. It was one of the few words that he knew the meaning of and they did also, so he just blurted it out and parroted the dark-skinned water tribe girl as he groaned from the way it felt as if all of the muscles in his body had been tended to individually by the skilled, oiled hands of the two goddesses that massaged him only a little while ago.

"Damn, he is cute… so innocent… and with _really_ strong hands… damn, I thought he was going to break me." Asami cooed suggestively as she slid across the railing and leaned up against her friend who was standing right next to her.

Korra scoffed half-heartedly at Asami's vulgar suggestion and said, "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Didn't you get enough from massaging him back? I saw where your hand went!"

Asami blushed and shook her head, "No way! I would never do that! I was just teasing him…"

Korra arched a brow and nodded slowly, not convinced. She responded with a simple, "Uh huh."

The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes and stood up straight before walking back in, turning her head slightly to call back to Korra, "I'm going to see if he wants some more oil."

"Speaking of breaking, look at him. I don't think he's going to be moving any time soon. Has he never had a massage before?" Korra asked in a confused voice as she turned around and checked to see if her robe was tied securely at her waist. She had to admit though, those were some gnarly knots that they had to work on so it isn't really a surprise that he was barely able to move afterward. In a few hours he would be feeling like a brand new person, she was sure of it.

Asami just let out a sultry laugh as she crawled onto the bed and started running her fingernails down his spine from the top of his shoulders. "Probably not… though I'm sure the reason he's lying down face first is because he's trying to hide the hard-on he has from two sexy women riding him all day."

Korra rolled her eyes this time. "What's with you and all of the innuendo? You didn't 'ride' him and I sure as hell didn't. We just massaged his shoulders… and his legs… and arms… and you had me touch his butt."

Asami smirked, "Isn't it firm? Anyways, I'm pretty sure he doesn't mind. Especially not since we're being so nice to him."

Korra sighed and shook her head. "Whatever, I'm done. And I think he is too. I need to start talking to him and teach him the Avatar stuff so that I can leave."

Asami frowned, "Aw… you want this one too? I already gave you Mako… can't you ever be content Kor?"

The look on her face made Korra mad, because she knew how to make Korra feel bad about the whole situation they had back home, but Korra couldn't really say anything without sounding like an ass. Except that she was sorry and that she didn't mind Asami taking away Naruto to do unspeakable things to the poor boy who in way over his head at this point… but she wasn't about to let that happen.

"Asami, I just want to get this done. It has nothing to do with feelings for him because I _do not have any_."

Asami frowned and wrapped her arms around Naruto's head, pulling him into her bosom as she lied down on her back with her robe still on. His face was terribly red, but he wasn't about to object.

"Jeez Kor, you don't care about him at all? Look at how cute he is though! Aren't you the cutest little whiskered guy? Aren't you?"

Naruto just muttered something in Nihongo as his cheeks flashed between red and cream dangerously.

Korra smacked herself on the face and shook her head. "Holy crap, she's treating him like a dog… this is so wrong."

Asami perked up at that thought and said with a bit of excitement in her voice, "I bet you if we got him a collar we could teach him how to bark and go for walks!" A perverted smile appeared on her face and she looked back at Naruto who was still in a daze. "And _other_ fun things…"

Korra looked at Asami and Naruto and her eyes widened when she saw the dark-haired girl slowly opening her robe as if to show him her chest. His mouth was closed and his eyes were wide. He didn't look anywhere else.

Korra suddenly pictured him panting and barking while wearing a collar and let out a screech, telling them, "That's enough! Alright, get your ass out of bed! Now! Uzumaki!"

Naruto looked up and blinked, "Watashi wa Uzumaki-tebayo." He sounded like he wasn't sure why he was saying what he was saying, but these girls had him all hazy with lust to begin with. He had not expected to go this _deep_ into the assignment, ehem thank you…

"Yeah, watashi whatever! Get moving! Let's go!" When Asami was about to speak, Korra splashed her with her with waterbending using the water in a decorative vase sitting in the room with flowers in it. Naruto's eyes bulged and he looked around and then pinched himself before forming a few handseals and muttering 'kai!' over and over.

Using the water as cover, Korra grabbed Naruto by the ear and dragged him out, with him yelling the whole way. She slammed the door behind her only to curse and turn back around and catch the clothes that were thrown her way. She looked up at Asami who smirked as she pulled back a strand of wet hair and narrowed her eyes slightly, "_Have fun…_" she called out in a sing-song voice as Korra slowly closed the door.

Once Korra was fully dressed she looked over at Naruto and tossed him his clothes. He looked at her in annoyance for a moment before pulling on his pants and walking out toward the balcony without his shirt on.

While he stood there she noticed something: there was this strange blue mark on his back by his left kidney. She hadn't noticed it before and so she was about to ask him about it when she realized that she couldn't talk to him. He turned to look at her, noticing her presence as she neared him, and smirked as he pulled his shirt on. He was looking around for something and groaned when he realized he didn't have it. She looked at him and realized that he was missing his jacket, his headband and his sandals. He looked past her toward the door and to Asami's door where they had just left and then back to Korra.

He was about to go for it when Korra backed up and stood in the way of the door, shaking her head. "No!" She then pointed at the large pile of scrolls sitting on the table and the single scroll that was lying on the bed after he dropped it earlier.

Naruto followed her pointer finger and cringed. He then shook his head and made his way toward the balcony again.

At first, Korra didn't think much of it. They were too high, up on the sixth floor. There was no way he was planning on leaving through there!

Then she remembered… "Oh shit… hey, wait!" Korra ran after him and grabbed his legs just as he jumped up over the balustrade, hanging on and not letting go no matter what he tried to pull.

Of course, he flailed about and screamed in Nihongo, saying "Omae baka ka?! Hottoite kure dattebayo! (_Are you crazy? Leave me alone dattebayo!)"_

"You're not getting away that easy, punk! Get back up here or else I'm just going to drop you!" Korra then loosed her grip to try and scare him only to catch him again by his ankles, but she was surprised when he just kicked his way out and knocked her hands back.

She let out a scream in fear that he was going to fall to his death, but she quickly covered her mouth when she looked over the railing and saw him running down the side of the building like he was actually walking on the ground.

She stood up onto the railing and looked down over the edge but frowned. Could she make it there with airbending? She wasn't sure. She watched as he continued to run and realized that he could get away from her and she might not see him again.

She just wanted to finish learning Nihongo through the scrolls so she could fulfill the diplomatic requirement of her stay here so she could get the hell out and back to being the Avatar back home. Who knew she would miss a mess like that, huh?

Closing her eyes, Korra let out a breath and slowly inched forwards. As she fell, she used gusts of wind to slow her descent. Grinning on the way down, she landed on a balcony on the fourth floor and freaked out an older couple sharing drinks as they looked at the sun as it began to set.

"Sorry! Uh, I mean, gomen!" Korra waved at the two of them and jumped over the edge again to see Naruto had already made it to the ground. She thought of the way he ran down the wall and decided to try using the air scooter to ride down the wall and see if it worked.

Spinning as she kicked her legs up and shoved her arms straight downwards in between her thighs, she yelled in triumph when the air formed into a perfect sphere and she glided her way down the wall quickly.

"Alright blondie! Coming to getcha!" Korra called out as she passed the second floor in a heartbeat and descended toward the first floor. To her surprise, however, she felt the ball grow unstable and she let out a yelp as she was sent flying into the air, straight at him.

Like a missile, Korra sought out and headbutted Naruto in the back of the skull and sent him tumbling down the road for several seconds until an unfortunate group of kids happened to be leaving a small stand by the road and walked right into the bowling-ball blond.

Korra, of course, was a little dizzy, but she had enough sense in her after that to realize just how cool that was just now. "Did I just knock those kids over using Uzumaki and my head? That was awesome!" She slowly brought herself up to her feet and carefully made her way over to the three children to check and see if they were dead.

When she got closer, she realized that they were a little older than she thought they were at first, but they were pretty short still. One of them stood up and pointed at her, yelling and jabbing his index finger into her chest… that is until he grinned and called her 'oneechan!' and reached up with both hands to cop of a feel.

Before he could even get close, Korra knuckle punched him on the top of the head and leaned in close, glaring evenly into his eyes. They seemed to say, _go ahead… try it, punk._ He squirmed under her gaze and frowned once she looked over to Naruto lying in a heap while the other two kids were still talking amongst themselves, trying to figure out what was going on.

Naruto, meanwhile, was nursing the nasty welt on the back of his head as tears trickled out of the corners of his eyes and he asked himself why Kami-sama had forsaken him. As he rolled around there on the dirt, he heard her footsteps approaching and he shook his head in disbelief. _'Did she seriously come after me, jumping all of the way down like that?'_ he wondered. He had to admit he was very interested in how she accomplished the feat because he was pretty sure she had about as much chakra as a civilian. He was sure she didn't just use the tree-walking exercise to stick her feet onto the wall and walk down here… or fly down here, whatever she had done to nail him in the back of the head like that. He rubbed the sore spot in annoyance and sat there on the ground, cross-legged as he looked up at the brunette with blue eyes and wondered just how he was going to deal with her for the next few weeks.

Then he heard Konohamaru-kun yelling, "Niichan!" and waving hysterically at the blond who was starting to bring himself up onto his feet.

"Eh, Konohamaru-kun?" He arched a brow and looked at his young friend for a moment when suddenly an idea hit him. Just in time too, because Korra walked right up to him and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him back over to the hotel room leaving a stunned Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi standing there.

"Alright, it's time for us to go study. I can't believe I'm saying this… I would normally love to just blow off everything that I've got to do to have some fun… oh no… I'm letting Tenzin get to me, aren't I? Ugh… well, if we get through the first scroll then we can do something later," Korra continued to ramble on while walking into the lobby of the hotel, wondering why he seemed to be a little shorter like he was dragging his feet or something. "Hey! Get a move on already. Trust me, I'm not into this either but we need to get going with this so I can freaking leave this place."

"Oi! Ittai nani wo yattenda!? (What the hell are you doing!?) Neechan! (Sis!) Neechan! Oi!"

Korra blinked and turned around to look at the person she was dragging along by the collar. When she saw the young boy that had tried to grope her earlier standing in Naruto's place, her jaw dropped to the ground and she hunched over in exasperation. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Standing next to Moegi and Udon, Naruto grinned and said, "Yatta! Kawarimi no jutsu seiko*! (I did it! Body Replacement technique success/succeeded! *_also found out that seiko means the fuck, apparently, but that's what I was talking about different sources saying different shit. Shikamaru says 'seiko' after he catches someone in his shadow techniques, so I'm sticking with that._)"

The two young kids looked up at Naruto and asked him what was going on, but he just shrugged and offered a light grin as he took off running down the road.

Meanwhile, Korra was standing outside of the hotel and was glaring right into the young boy's eyes as he looked up at her defiantly. He started pointing at her and yelling, so she stomped on the ground and buried him in dirt up to his neck and crouched down, whispering, "Uzumaki… where is Uzumaki?"

Konohamaru was sweating bullets when he saw the pretty blue-eyed girl glaring at him dangerously. He muttered something and Korra smiled and picked up a rock about the size of her fist and crushed it easily in her hands. She was cheating, of course, using bending to break up the large stone to make it easier to break, but along with the creepy smile on her face it produced the desired effect.

"Ah! Uzumaki Naruto!" he exclaimed, grinning sheepishly as she smiled sweetly and let him go up to his ankles before resting her hand on the back of his neck and then releasing him completely. He gulped at the scary look she was giving him and knew right then and there that he'd better find Naruto or he was going to be the one getting beat up here.

'_Why the heck does Naruto-niichan always have such scary girlfriends?!'_

oOo

"Gochiso sama! Arigatou! ("I am a satisfied customer! Thank you!") Naruto called out to the ramen stand owner Teuchi and then to his daughter Ayame as he walked out of the ramen bar.

Suddenly, he met up with Korra who was scowling at him with Konohamaru being dragged around by the collar. He blinked when she handed him his scroll and looked down at Konohamaru who whispered, "_Kowai! (Scary!)" _He made a noticeable effort to speak as softly as he could for fear of riling up Korra again, who had seemed to be a little calmer now that she had a chance to walk around for a bit.

Naruto bit his lip for a second and nodded slowly. He then took the scroll and unsealed it using a bit of chakra, surprising the brunette as several scrolls appeared to pop out of the original scroll, each tied to twine that was wrapped in a way so that it bundled all of the scrolls together and sort of compartmentalized them.

He looked at each of the scrolls and pulled open the first one. The way it was built he could just pull on the scroll and open it up there without removing it from the other scrolls. Korra watched in fascination as she looked to see what sort of magic brought them out of what seemed like nowhere.

"Fifteen, just like me. She said it was called… fuin… jutsu. Yeah, fuinjutsu. I wonder what that means."

Naruto nodded and looked through the scroll, using a chakra tipped finger to run through the information quickly as it appeared to slide back and forth out of view as if the scroll was a window to a much larger document that Naruto was perusing through.

Finally, he found something and he said, "Korra… hungary… are you hungary?"

Korra's cheeks twinged red when she heard he stomach roll around inside of her. She nodded slowly and said, "Yes, I am hungry."

Naruto looked around the scroll and said, "Yes?" in confusion.

"Hai." Korra said, correcting herself. "Hai is yes." She then nodded for emphasis.

Naruto repeated slowly and nodded, "Hai is… yes. Yes! You are hungry, yes?"

A grin appeared on his face when she nodded and smiled, "Hai!"

Konohamaru stared at the two of them as they conversed and smirked when they both turned away from him, completely forgetting about him.

Gosh, for all of the trouble they put each other through, they sure did get along fine when they just talked. That same thought reinforced Korra's drive to learn Nihongo so that she could speak with him and maybe even gain a friend through all of this. She followed him as he waved her over and walked back into Ichiraku.

Teuchi looked up and asked, "Eh? Naruto-kun? Kore wa nan desu ka. (Who is this?)"

Naruto grinned and responded, "Kore wa watashi no tomodachi no Korra dattebayo!*(This is my friend Korra dattebayo! *instead of 'desu')"

Teuchi gave a hearty laugh and said, '_and who isn't?'_ as he nodded and said, "OK!" preparing to make some more ramen for the two youngsters.

Suddenly the Konohamaru corps. came bustling into the small ramen stand and Naruto rolled his eyes and chuckled, looking at Korra as he tilted his head toward one of the seats at the bar. His hands found her shoulders when he saw that she still hadn't moved and he guided her to her seat before sitting beside her as the three young shinobi surrounded them and started asking questions.

Moegi began the frontal assault, "Anata no shusshin wa doko desu ka? (Where are you from?)"

Udon said, "Kireina me desu ne. (You have beautiful eyes.)"

"Eh! Neechan! Anata wa nan sai desu ka? (How old are you?)" Konohamaru asked with his arms crossed, looking at her suspiciously.

"Ano, Anata no kami-gata ga suki! (I like your hairstyle!)" said Moegi.

"Ki… kimitte hontou ni kirei dane… (You're really pretty…)" muttered Udon, sniffling and pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

Naruto waved them all off and said, "Baka! Kanojo wa nihongo ga hanasemasen! (Idiot! She doesn't speak Japanese/Nihongo)"

All of them looked at Naruto and then at her and together they shouted "Nani?!" in surprise.

Naruto rolled his eyes and nodded at Teuchi as he handed them another bowl of ramen. He then turned to Korra and placed it in front of her and pointed at the small fishcake inside of the bowl and said, "Naruto!"

Korra eyed him inquisitively for a bit before she realized what he was trying to tell her. To make sure, she took a pair of chopsticks and picked up the small fishcake with the spiral on it and said, "Naruto?"

He nodded and said yes in both languages, pointing at the fish cake with his own chopsticks as he said, "Naruto."

Then Korra smiled and pointed at him with her free hand, "Naruto!"

"Hai! Naruto-desu!" He grinned widely and then turned to thank Teuchi for bringing out a bowl each for the three kids. Naruto ruffled Moegi's and Udon's hair and then stuck out his tongue at Konohamaru who was about to break his chopsticks to start eating.

Korra jumped slightly when she heard all four of them say, "Itadakimasu! (Let's eat!)" as they broke their chopsticks and then dug into the ramen happily.

Naruto noticed that she hadn't said or done anything yet and so he smiled and took her chopsticks and held them up as if they were together again and pretended to break them as he said, "Itadakimasu!"

When he handed the chopsticks back to Korra he quickly brought his own chopsticks up and held them in front of him and nodded. When she finally caught on and said, "Itadakimasu," Naruto repeated after her and grinned as he began to eat.

Korra, this whole time, was shocked at how different it was here than it was back home. She smiled, then started to dig in.

When Korra took the first bite she gasped and a blush dusted her cheeks as she looked at the food in adoration. Her eyes travelled up to the cook who smiled at her knowingly and bowed his head slightly. He could tell when someone appreciated his food. It was the look in their eyes.

Korra bowed her head and held her hands up together with her palms flat as she said, "Thank you!"

Naruto looked at her for a minute and then turned to talk to Moegi and Udon, asking them about their last missions and looking to Konohamaru every once in a while as he always had his own input to add to the story that almost always made him seem like the hero.

He had a good time with his friends, new and old, and when they were done he and Korra said goodbye to the kids and then to Teuchi. Ayame had left early for the night and Teuchi was running the stand on his own, but it wasn't something he would have any problems with. He was glad to at least have his favorite customers there. Even the new girl from across the great sea.

Naruto looked at said girl as she looked up toward the sky and his eyes slowly looked up there with hers. After only a moment he realized what she was looking for and his eyes quickly darted away, looking down at the ground so that he didn't try and make eye contact with her.

It was a nice night… but no matter how nice, the missing moon was always an ugly reminder of the lengths he had to go to stop a person like Obito.

And Obito was a reminder that even a person like him, like Naruto, could become a real monster, if pushed hard enough.

oOo

When Naruto and Korra arrived at his apartment, the young waterbender looked astonished that someone as young as him had his own place. She knew Asami did because of inheriting the mansion, and Bolin and Mako had to out of necessity, but she wondered why Naruto lived on his own… or did he?

She cringed at the thought of having to meet his parents and wondered if they were just as rambunctious as he was. "Hey, Naruto. Are you sure your parents don't mind?"

Naruto blinked and stared at for a minute and Korra facepalmed.

They really needed to work on this language barrier.

Once he opened the door, Naruto flicked on the light and turned to smile at Korra, pointing to the apartment and then jabbing himself in the chest with his thumb before he walked in. She chuckled as he jumped into the couch and sighed, relaxing for a bit before he sat back up and rushed over to his room which was off the side. He didn't know how to tell her to follow him, but he just kept waving at her and she seemed to get it.

She looked at the small bed and turned to smile appreciatively at Naruto. He had a grin on his face and he scratched at his whiskers as he chuckled slightly.

"Thank you, Naruto… um… for the ramen too."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Ramen? Ah! Hai, hai…" He turned and walked into the kitchen and came back with packaged cup ramen and grinned, holding it up in a questioning gesture as if he were asking her if she wanted some. She shook her head and smiled, pressing her palm against his chest as she stepped closer to him. She didn't know how to say it… at least, for the time being, she couldn't remember a damn thing that she learned with Asami… and that was a shame, but she knew one way she could get the point across.

Naruto blushed when he felt her lips press against his cheek. He looked away in embarrassment but then grinned widely as he placed a hand against the side of his face.

Korra smiled, "Thank you for the ramen."

He said, "Thank you for the ramen…"

Giggling, Korra patted him gently on the chest and walked into the room, closing the door behind her and leaving him out in the living room.

Naruto smirked and set the cup ramen down on his TV before dropping down onto the couch and lying down in quiet for a few minutes before he dozed off for the night, muttering "Thank you for the ramen…" in his sleep.

oOo

Note: Thank you guys for your reviews and your interest in the story. I won't always be able to update this fast but when I do, I drink Dos Equis.

Lol, I know. Anyways, goodnight. Thank you for the ramen. The next chapter will actually be about them digging into the scrolls and Korra meeting more of Naruto's friends around the village. Look forward to it!


	4. Chapter 4 plus Omake!

**Author's note**: _Thank you for your reviews. Now, before you read, remember that this story isn't about being serious and dramatic. It's all for fun right now. If it becomes more than that then you will know as the story progresses. There are hints to those possibilities throughout the story and kudos if you catch them._

_If not, then at least it was fun for me to write :D Also, if I owned Naruto then I would also own Korra (my logic) and I would put the two shows together into something that was really awesome. Or hire someone to do that for me, whatever. Whatever's whatever._

_This chapter is basically just more of them butting heads with the language barrier and sharing a few moments together. Also, there is a pretty long omake at the end, if that's what you call it (apparently means 'extra' or something along those lines) about Naruto's clones. :D Enjoy_

oOo

The first thing he did when he woke up was stumble toward his room to take a shower. When he opened the door however he saw a young woman in his bed, lying haphazardly across the small twin-sized mattress. He vaguely remembered bringing her to his apartment and he shook his head in disbelief at how fuzzy his head was at the moment. She barely had the cover on her, but she was still fully clothed so he didn't have to worry about seeing anything he shouldn't have. Then again, he mused, after everything that happened yesterday what _hadn't _he seen or felt? Well, there were more _intimate _things. But aside from making love to the girl he was sure that he knew her body quite well. He couldn't help but grin: Ero-sennin would be proud!

That was a weird occurrence for him though. Naruto wasn't the type to go around giving random girls massages, especially not full body, nude massages while he wore only the painfully thin fabric of his underwear. No, Sakura would kill him if he tried that on her. Hinata might get into it, but they were off and on for a while now.

Then again, it was also more complicated than that… what was really posing a problem for them was the fact that she was to be the head of the Hyuuga clan and she would have to… well, that train-of-thought was unpleasant. He didn't want to think about it at the moment. It was something that he had to work toward changing as soon as he stepped into office as Hokage. That was one of his main goals, because he still felt he needed to do something due to the promise that he made to Neji. The thought weighed heavily on him, especially now that Neji had passed away, sacrificing his life to defend Naruto during the war. Again… it was a topic he didn't want to think about…

He closed the door after taking one last look at the beautiful woman snoring softly against his pillow. A smile came to his face as he pulled the door closed as quietly as he could and his eyes looked around the apartment for a bit before he saw the scroll set that he had unsealed the other night lying on the coffee table next to his couch. The coffee table was a gift from Sakura, he remembered, because he wasn't sure he'd ever buy anything so… curvy? It had balled feet and legs that curved inwards with a flat top that had a lip around the edges.

He didn't have the heart to tell Sakura that he thought the table sucked, so he just hung onto it. If he just got rid of it and she happened to stop by one day… she'd ask… and then she'd let him have it. Like, _really_ kick the tar out of him. Probably knock a hole in the apartment too while she was at it. He mused about having a window shaped like him right next to the front door.

_That would be pretty cool, _he thought_. Except for the getting thrown through the wall part, _he added in retrospect. _That would suck_.

Turning on the TV, Naruto walked over to it and put his favorite movie in the VHS player. Yukie-chan still sent him free copies of each of her movies, and this one was the one with footage of him in it, the one where they took back the throne from her evil uncle. Kazahana Koyuki was still just as beautiful in her latest movies, except now it seemed like she was able to enjoy her acting even more than before. That thought made Naruto feel good, and he was glad that he had been so stubborn back then and insisted on finishing what they had started. Things turned out for the best back then.

oOo

When Korra woke up, she was hugging the large pillow in Naruto's bed as she rested her head comfortably on the end of it. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and noticed that the pillow was soaked with her saliva and she even saw a thin line of it stretch from her lips to the pillow before it stretched too far and broke. She set her head back down for a second and turned the pillow over to wipe her face on it.

_Hey, it was full of her spit already, wasn't it? What's a little more gonna hurt_, she thought.

She didn't get up for a few minutes. The reason why she had stayed in the first place was because she had forgotten her key up in her room (which was locked by the way), not because she had jumped out the window, but because when she took Konohamaru up there to retrieve the scrolls before heading over to Ichiraku where he said Naruto would be (she had to ask Asami to decipher for her), she had left it there on the desk before dragging him over to Asami's room to speak with her.

She was too comfy in the bed to want to move and she knew that the only thing that she had looking forward to her today was for her to read through those dumb scrolls. Sure, she could tolerate Uzumaki now (and she hated to admit it but another massage would be nice), but it was still annoying to not have a clue as to what he was saying. She groaned at the thought of having to learn more Nihongo and wondered why she even really had to be here. The little bit of information and knowledge that she could impart Naruto with about the elements was not worth her time here, nor was whatever he was going to teach her about ninjutsu. Was this really just a good-faith gesture between the two worlds?

Then Korra's thoughts began to shift into ones of espionage and learning secrets and she shivered at the thought of being watched at all times. She looked towards the door that was cracked open just slightly and she could see that Naruto was sitting on the couch, reclining back into one of the corners as his attention seemed to be stretched between something in front of him and the scroll that he fumbled back and forth in his hands. She let out a breath and coughed slightly when she caught a dry feeling in her throat. She closed her eyes and turned around, breathing in and blushed when she realized that she could smell his musky scent from the pillow and the covers. She remembered his massage and shivered when she felt the ghosting of hands all around her once again for the briefest of seconds.

When she opened her eyes, she was met with a picture in a frame sitting on his nightstand. Her blue eyes examined it for a long time as she lay there, finally blinking as she closed her eyes again and tried to nap once more. What she had seen was a picture of a young Naruto, it looked like, wrapped up in so many bandages that he looked like a mummy. Beside him was a beautiful young woman who leaned over him and delivered a lipstick laden kiss onto his cheek while he sat in a hospital bed, snoring.

Korra smiled as she wondered what all that was about as she lay there in bed and took another nap for a couple more minutes before finally dragging herself out of bed and leaving the room to go join the crazy blond ninja.

oOo

A little under an hour into the movie, he felt someone's weight slip into the seat beside him on the couch. He turned to look at Korra who smiled at him briefly before turning back to the movie. Her eyes looked half-lidded for a few minutes, but when the scene where a masked ninja (a stunt-double dressed in orange since they didn't have cameras focusing on them at the time) carrying the real princess of the land of snow appeared on screen, Korra was hooked. He watched as she leaned forward in her seat, knowing that she was not sure what they were bantering about but able to infer that she didn't seem to believe they were going to make it out alive. And the way that train was right on their heels! Plus, Korra having never seen a movie before, so she didn't know that the hero always survived in the end and that he _always_ saved the princess!

The train was close on their tails; the loud sounds coming from the train only got louder and louder as it trailed dangerously close behind the couple. Korra bit her lip and gasped, her left hand gripping onto Naruto's sleeve as she tensed when she watched the train shoot out of the opening of the cave, but not before the duo tumbled into the snow down the side of the hill.

When she realized how she was grabbing him she blushed and let go, trying to focus on the movie again. The whole time, she was muttering how beautiful the colors were and seemed astounded by the very concept of being able to watch a recording of an event on a screen. She had heard that the technology was readily becoming available, but she didn't think that it would look so true to life!

After a one-sided battle which led to the slaughter of many of the men in the reluctant princess's guard, the young woman just gave off a look of indifference at the scene before her. So many men had been willing to sacrifice their lives for her sake, and all she would do was call them fools. Korra _hated _that and she bit her lip in anger as she fumed at the woman on the screen, not able to comprehend that what she was seeing wasn't 'real' as she had never seen any kind of entertainment like it other than plays, and couldn't make the distinction… at least, there would be a distinction to be made if only for normal people who didn't know that this was a real story until the very end during the credits, so in reality, she was more emotionally _connected_ to the goings on in the scenes before her than most.

Korra was pretty certain that the princess was calling them foolish because she heard her say 'baka' in her sentence as she looked down at the bearded man. She remembered Asami's lecture several days ago and that was the first word that Korra used to playfully insult her friend once she had learned of it. Asami, of course, just blew her off and grabbed one of her pigtails to pull her eyes back to the paper.

"This is surreal…" Korra mumbled, talking about the dead bodies lying in the snow onscreen.

Naruto looked at her but didn't know what she was saying or how to respond to her comment, so he just kept watching. It wasn't long before a blond ninja was hanging in the dark with a strange device attached to his abdomen. Naruto had been surprised at first that his little performance here had been caught by the security cameras in the large fortress, but he was glad that somehow the crew had gotten their hands on it because this was really his shining moment, he thought.

Aside from the actual movie, Korra was astounded at the picture box in front of her. Just looking at it, she wasn't sure what to think of it. "Wow," she said as an idea suddenly popped in her head, "if we could just watch the pro bending tournaments this way that would be incredible! So much better than listening to the radio... Someone could make a lot of money off of this!"

Naruto listened to each of her words but otherwise just ignored her for a while. He'd have to really cut into those scrolls so that they could start communicating with one another soon.

Korra, on the other hand, was entranced by the moving pictures and gasped in shock as the blond ninja was zapped by the strange device on his belly before he screamed in pain, hanging suspended by braces and chains that held his arms and legs apart.

"Did they really shock him? That looked like it hurt…" Korra covered her mouth as she stared in anticipation of what he would do next. Nothing seemed to happen for the longest time until she heard some condescending dialogue coming from the woman in the cell across from him. She looked defeated, overwhelmed… faced with an enemy that she couldn't possibly defeat… someone or something who had much more power than she and Korra found that she could relate to that overwhelming feeling. The stationary position of the cameras, one pointing at each cell, also gave the movie a very real and bleak feeling. Korra looked angry though at the way that she just hung her head, muttering something to herself as they sat in the darkness.

Then the young man dug his teeth underneath his high collar, procuring a sharp blade by biting on the end of it with his teeth. Korra watched as he pulled it into his mouth and pulled himself up so he could start trying to free himself by turning his head back and forth, cutting into the chain hanging him by his arms with the blade nestled in between his teeth. She remembered being trapped in the small metal cell by Amon's men and grinned at the memory of how she thought quickly to get out of that situation.

Naruto watched curiously at the string of emotions that played across the young woman's face as she watched the TV in front of them. It was funny, you'd think she had never seen a movie before by the way she was acting.

When Korra got a closer look at the blond on screen her body suddenly spun around so that she was facing him and she said, "Is that you?! Naruto?" She pointed at the TV screen and repeated his name. He looked at her tense reaction and he nodded once. Korra then turned to look back at the screen and hid her cheeks with her hands as she watched the rest of the movie with only slight outbursts every now and then.

It _was_ him. It was the same boy from the picture on the nightstand! _Holy crap! That was the same picture! How'd they get it on there?!_

oOo

Korra smiled cheekily at the ending and was even happy during the credits where they put a picture of the hero all bandaged up and snoozing while Princess Koyuki gave him a lip-stick covered kiss on the cheek. It was the same picture… apparently the princess had kept a copy.

She yawned and stretched like a cat as she stood upright and then looked over at Naruto who had busied himself with reading through the first scroll.

"Hey," she said, nudging his shin with her toe as she stood with her arms folded behind her head, "learning anything new in there?"

He frowned and shrugged, reading through it and looking for what he wanted to say before saying, "I no understand."

Korra smirked and said, "I _don't_ understand."

Naruto looked up with a confused look on his face. "I _don't_ understand?"

"Right," Korra said, "neither of us do."

"Right… neither of us… do." Naruto looked through the scroll and didn't find anything that could help him.

Korra arched a brow and looked at his scroll with an amused smirk on her face, "Hey, these are in Eigo also… let me see that," she said, taking the scroll without waiting for his permission since she knew he wouldn't get what she was saying anyways.

He looked miffed, but he just scowled and watched her as she sat beside him, leaning against him to show him that phrase. "Look," she said, pointing at her eyes and then pointing at the scroll there. "I don't understand. _Wakarimasen_."

He felt a little nervous when she leaned against him, but he didn't want to appear easily-ruffled so he stifled the feeling, nodded and repeated after her, "Wakarimasen."

Korra frowned and jabbed him in the rib with her elbow, "Eigo!"

"Ah… _I don't understand_." Naruto finally said with a bit of reluctance.

"Yay!" She exclaimed.

Naruto grinned and matched her enthusiasm with a "Yatta!"

Korra blinked and looked around for the word. "It's so hard to find them when they're listed in this weird language… they need to be arranged using these phonetic spellings… gah." Korra frowned and looked through the scroll, but then she looked at Naruto pleadingly and muttered a miserable, "Yatta?" and handed him the scroll.

He blinked and took the paper scroll, using chakra to shift the letters back and forth, much to her surprise, so that he wouldn't have to unroll the whole thing to get to the word he wanted. He then pointed at the word written in Nihongo and said, "Yatta!"

Korra looked at the word and saw it had a definition. "Term for expressing excitement or accomplishment in either oneself or another. Close to 'I did it!' and 'You did it!'"

She looked at the phonetic spelling and nodded. It read just as she thought it would by listening to the sound.

Naruto looked through the scroll and pointed at another one.

"Tasukete." He said, waiting for her to look at the Eigo translation.

"Tasukete… Help? Oh, so if I need help, I can say Tasukete?"

Naruto made a face but he shrugged and kept looking. Korra, however, had another idea in mind.

Suddenly she pretended to faint and Naruto watched, a little surprised when she threw her torso over his lap and started to slide off over the edge of his knees. He put the scroll down and grabbed her before she could fall off of the couch and he arched a brow at the wanton look on her face as she seemed to recover there while lying on his lap. She bit her lip and quietly whispered out the word, "Tasukete~!" drawing out the 'eh' sound at the end for good measure as she stroked her fingernails against the front of his chest over his shirt and slowly dragged them down towards his belly.

Naruto, of course, blushed all over and muttered, "Nani tebayo?"

When he saw a smirk on Korra's face, however, he rolled his eyes and tried pushing her off of his lap as she squeaked and grabbed onto his arm tightly. "Hey! Quit it!"

"Hey! Quit it!" Naruto said back in a mocking tone. Growling, Korra swung her leg back and then shot a kick straight at the side of his head, knocking him out cold.

Unfortunately, she was also still grabbing onto his arm and now he wasn't holding her up as his body just slumped in the couch. Korra groaned when she hit the ground roughly, but to her surprise, she felt his heavy body land on top of her, taking the tumble because she had pulled too hard on him as she fell. His heavy weight knocked the breath out of her and she wheezed as her eyes bulged slightly while she squirmed underneath him.

With the wind knocked out of her, Korra just stayed there for a second, saying "Naruto, why do you have to be built like Naga?" She groaned as she tried to roll him off but to no avail, being too lazy and too weak to care at the moment after having his heavy weight fall onto her stomach.

Speaking of Naga, Korra wondered how the polar bear dog was doing all by her lonesome with only the three stooges to keep her company. Oh wait, no, make that four stooges. Rohan was already a year old, or almost one year, and he was probably just as bad as the rest of them. She chuckled at the thought of the four of them riding Naga around Air Temple Island.

Finally, Naruto rolled off of her and threw his legs up on top of the couch. When she tried to get up, however, he grabbed at the back of her shirt and pulled her back on her ass, grinning as he poked at her ribs and began tickling her mercilessly. He swatted away her arms as she tried to bring them up in front of her to defend herself and then caught them both with one hand and pinned them up above her head as he continued his assault, grinning the whole time.

_The bastard!_ She thought, _He was faking unconsciousness after I kicked him!_

_Shit, I almost knocked out there for a second, _Naruto thought as he tried to blink away the stars floating around in his periph.

"Hey! What the heck! What're you-haha-what the heck do you think you're-ooh-hah! Ah! Hahaha! Stop! Someone, tasukete! Anyone, Tasukete!" She couldn't stop laughing. He seemed to know where every one of her ticklish spots was and she was so close to peeing herself that it wasn't even funny anymore.

The look in his eyes was predatory, and it seemed to say, _No one's going to "tasukete" you now._

More tears leaked out as he kept tickling her worst spots, getting her all over and using his hips and the rest of his body to keep her pinned down.

After a while, when he got a little too close to her side and eased up too much on her hands above her head, she elbowed him in the face and kicked herself away, butt-scooting all of the way across the room as she tried to catch her breath, trying to figure out if she wanted to glare at him or grin.

She settled for a victorious smirk when she noticed that she had nailed him right on the nose and left him bleeding again. He groaned and pinched his nose, tilting his head back as he tried to stop the blood. She just nodded and said, "Yeah, that's what you get you jerk! Try it again! I dare you!"

To her shock, the Naruto she was glaring at disappeared in a puff of smoke and she shivered when she felt a pair of hands settle on her shoulders from behind. She heard him whisper something into her ear and she gulped, far too much anticipation over his next attack rendered her muscle fibers completely useless as she just sat there, seemingly accepting her fate. Her head slowly turned and she saw Naruto sitting behind her with a scary face like there was a light shining under his chin.

Realizing the imminent danger of the situation unfolding before her, she let out an ear piercing, gut wrenching scream.

oOo

"Come on, what are you taking so long for anyways?" Korra asked, arms crossed as she stood outside of the door to his apartment. Inside, Naruto was standing in his living room talking to a group of fifteen shadow clones who were standing in formation as their leader spoke to them.

Korra peeked in and watched simply out of curiosity. She had been surprised at first to see all of the shadow clones standing there, the 'kage bunshin' as they were called in Nihongo, but she knew now that he was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Anyone that could summon up their own personal militia was deadly in her book.

And cool too.

She grinned when he finally walked out of the apartment and nodded at her, saying, "OK!" and holding out his right hand in a thumbs up pose. She rolled her eyes at the way he acted and walked with him through the village.

While they walked, he pointed out particular areas and he tried communicating to her using hand motions and by pointing at stuff and calling it something in Nihongo while she told him what the Eigo word for it would be.

"Tsurii!" he said, pointing at a tree. She smiled and responded to him _'tree_'. He repeated it, saying "Tree dattebayo!"

Korra frowned and asked, "What the hell is dattebayo?" At this point, she didn't care that he didn't know what she was saying, she just asked him questions to see what responses he gave when he did.

"Dattebayo!" he mimicked, grinning wildly as he apparently thought that he had gotten her to start saying it as well.

Korra just groaned and pointed at a white furred dog walking their way. "Dog," she said, waiting to see what he would tell her dog meant.

Naruto blinked and said, "Akamaru!" He happily ran towards the dog and extended his arms out as he went to grab it.

Korra repeated it in a little bit of confusion, "Akamaru? Are you sure that's it?"

When the giant dog barked, it ran up to them and Naruto started wrestling with it there on the ground. Korra couldn't help but laugh as her companion tackled the dog to the ground and started pulling on its ears and legs. "That's exactly what Meelo is doing to Naga, I'm sure."

She watched him go on for a little bit, stroking the top of the dog's head and scratching behind his ears once they settled down, only to push him over and start play-snapping at him. The way it was, Naruto seemed like he was more in touch with his inner dog than Akamaru was. Naruto didn't know it, but he just scored huge brownie points for being good with dogs. She couldn't help but smile when the dog licked his face from under his chin up to his forehead and he made a face of a mixture between disgust and annoyance.

And Korra didn't know it, but the only reason why he was so good with Akamaru was because of how long he had known the critter. In reality, Naruto was terrible with dogs. It wasn't that he hated them, but they always seemed to be able to smell the fox chakra in him for some reason and he had a lot of bad experiences with giant pit bulls and other breeds that he needed to walk as a kid on his D ranked missions.

Of course, that didn't take away from the little boost he just received in her mind.

"Naruto!" came a loud voice from further on down the road.

Korra looked up and saw a young man with dark brown hair and red markings on his cheeks underneath his eyes. He grinned and showed off a set of fangs that made her reel back slightly, but she quickly composed herself as she walked over to Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder before pointing over to the man walking up to them.

"Ah! Kiba! Nanika atta* (What's up!)!"

"Ossu! (One of several responses to *) Naruto!"

Naruto ran up to Kiba and they exchanged pleasantries for a while before Naruto called him over to meet his new friend, Korra. Kiba looked a little reluctant to speak with the girl at first, but he quickly got over it and waved with an as-polite-as-Kiba-gets 'Yo!'

Korra offered her best smile and bowed as she was taught to, but Kiba just looked at her in confusion for a bit while Naruto shrugged slightly. They talked for a bit about something and Kiba grinned and turned to Korra saying, "Naruto tells me that you speak Eigo?"

Korra's eyes widen in surprise and she looks up at Kiba and grins. "Yeah! Wow, you are pretty good!"

With a grin on his face he yelled out, "Thanks! Nice ta-meetcha!"

Korra chuckled and said, "How long have you been practicing?"

Rolling his eyes, Kiba said, "Shit… like… I don't know, six months? My sensei was adamant about me learning to speak Eigo since I'll be doing a lot of important missions over there soon."

Korra nodded, "I remember that… sensei is teacher, right?"

Naruto muttered, "Sensei is teacher."

Kiba looked at his friend and chuckled, nodding and confirming to him that if he wanted to call someone sensei in Eigo he'd need to say, 'teacher'. Naruto grinned and held out his fist, to which Kiba responded with a good old knuckle bump.

Korra smirked. _They have that over here too, huh? Jeez, had I just kept my fist closed he would have known that I was trying to say hello. How crazy is that? Did he think I was asking him to hand him something by holding my hand out to shake his when we first met?_

It was interesting how the two languages seemed to be so different, and yet both worlds had been influenced by both of the languages _prior _to them discovering each other. Their differences in mannerisms were also sometimes so far apart that they were completely foreign, while other times they were so close that they were nearly indistinguishable.

When Kiba and Naruto were talking, they seemed to be having a bit of an argument and Korra was even surprised to see Akamaru was growling somewhat, though at his master or Naruto, she wasn't all that certain.

Finally, they seemed to come to an agreement and Naruto turned to look at Korra while Kiba seemed to be mauling something over. Kiba frowned and looked at Naruto when he punched him on the shoulder as if to tell him to hurry and tell her something.

Finally, Kiba let out a sigh and said, "I'm going to help you guys for a couple of hours today so that you can both try and learn the two languages easier. Instead of using the scrolls, all you'll have to do is use me to translate and take your own notes, so it should be helpful to learn the basic phrases."

Korra nodded and smiled appreciatively, "Well, thank you for all of your help… um, what was your name? You didn't say."

Kiba grinned and said, "Kiba Inuzuka! Yours?"

"Korra." She smirked and said, "So Inuzuka is your family name, right?"

Nodding, Kiba gave an affirmative, "Yep!"

"And what about your dog? What's his name?" Korra asked.

Kiba blinked and turned to look at the giant dog who was now sitting next to Naruto and yawning. "Oh! Yeah, that's my best friend, Akamaru!"

Korra frowned, "His name is dog?" she asked in confusion.

"No, it's Akamaru… oh, wait, who told you that Akamaru was the word for dog? Nah, that's Inu!"

Korra's look of confusion washed away as she said, "Oh! Akamaru is his name! So inu is dog, huh?"

"Roger! Now, let's go grab a hamburger and get to work on this studying crap."

Korra blushed prettily and said, "Hamburger! I haven't had one in forever!"

Naruto, meanwhile, made a face and groaned when he heard the word hamburger. "Ramen, dattebayo!"

Kiba rolled his eyes, "I'm sure they can put some noodles in your burger if you ask them nicely, Naruto." There was a blank look on his face as he just stood there and waited for Kiba to explain himself.

Korra looked at Kiba with a raised eyebrow and said, "You know that he doesn't understand what you're saying, right?"

"Wait, you're _that _bad at this?! Jeez, this guy is hopeless!"

Korra rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it."

Kiba laughed, however, when Naruto said that he wasn't the only one. His laugh grew louder when he turned to look at Korra and realized that she didn't know what he had just said.

"Yeah… two peas in a stew… or whatever."

oOo

When Naruto and Korra returned from their long day of learning each other's languages, they were not expecting to see the busted in door to Naruto's apartment.

Just before they saw it, Korra was laughing at the way he was mimicking her earlier bending motions and making loud noises to go along with them, like "Shhhh!" and "Boom!" and "Whoosh!" He had been thoroughly impressed by her demonstration and he somehow managed to get her to promise to show him how to do it again so that he could practice. She smiled at how far he had come along with his Eigo with that meeting with Kiba when she noticed that his jaw had dropped and he was now staring straight ahead with a look of utter shock on his face.

They both looked at one another and then they took off running toward his apartment to see what was going on. They could hear a light murmur that Korra thought sounded a lot like snoring. She stopped at the door, only peeking in while she waited for Naruto to take the first step into the apartment before following in behind him.

"Oh… it reeks of alcohol in here, jeez!" Korra scowled and covered her face as she looked around the room and saw various people lying around on the floor, shit-faced-knocked-the-fuck-out drunk. Her eyes widened and her ears perked up when she heard a sound coming from Naruto's room. She looked at Naruto as he shakily brought his hands together in front of him to dispel his clones.

Before he did, however, he noted that a few of them had been making out with random girls, some kunoichi that he knew, and some civilians that knew of him because he was their famous hero who saved them all from Akatsuki, Pein and Uchiha Madara.

An annoyed, but satisfied look on his face, Naruto immediately cock-blocked the whole lot of them and felt memories surging back into him as he shook violently at all of the scary, sexy stuff that was drilled into his brain.

Korra gasped when Naruto passed out there and fell back unconscious like a two-by-four falling over. She just stared at him for a minute and then looked up at all of the confused faces of the women still in the room but without their own blond ninja to fondle and play with. She smirked and said, "Alright bitches, time to leave. Let's go." Her eyes were still taking in the sight before her… there were empty ramen cups and sake bottles everywhere! A few trash bags full of them were piled up by the door, but she hadn't even seen those yet and still the sight before her was impressive.

A collective glare centered on her, but Korra just tilted her head and pounded her fist into her hand and said, "Oh really? Who's feeling spry, huh?"

With that look on her face, even the most dangerous kunoichi in the room decided that now was not the time to test their strength against the newcomer. Ino gave her an idle glare while Sakura just laughed at her friend and said, "Hah! You were getting all hot and bothered by Naruto-kun! That's so funny!"

Ino turned and glared, yelling at her in Nihongo because she couldn't speak in Eigo well enough yet, though she could understand her for the most part.

Korra rolled her eyes and watched as the rest of the people filed out, some even coming out of the kitchen and the bedroom… except she heard someone fumbling to collect their things in her room and so she walked over to the door and gave it a shove.

She sighed when she saw her friend running away from the door, shrieking as she tried to grab something to cover herself, and she said, "Asami… I should have known."

[Kagebunshin no Jutsu, special Omake! Pt. 1]

"(Alright! Time to get things going! I'm gonna head out and get some booze,)" said one clone as he walked toward the front door.

"(The three of us will get cooking! Don't worry, the dumb ass bought enough ramen to fill every cabinet in his kitchen as well as the pantry! One of you should go get us a big pot though to put all of the ramen in so that way we can cook it all nice and slowly!)"

"(Ooh, I can do that… wait, can I eh… _borrow_ it from Teuchi-san?)"

"(Sounds like fair game to me. Ooh, while you're at it, let Ayame-chan know that we're having a party!)"

A chorus of excited gasps and other sounds filled the room as the clones all seemed to be thinking along the same lines, "(Actually,)" one of them began, voicing out his opinion, "(Why don't we invite some more girls here? We can get a real party going!)" They all appeared to agree to that statement and they were laughing and talking excitedly about who they were going to bring to the party when suddenly one of the clones said, "(Hey! Wait a second… why are you reading the scrolls?!)" He was asking in a dangerously murderous tone as he pointed out the sole Naruto sitting on his own on the couch with said scroll in hand. They crowded the clone and he slowly looked up from the scroll that he was reading from, "(Well? What do you have to say for yourself?)"

"(Yeah!)" Said another. "(Don't you know that we're trying to give boss a hard time!? Why the hell do you gotta go and ruin the fun for us… You're not going to narc on us, are you?)"

The clone smirked and said, "(We're just going to have to do this anyways with him standing in front of us making sure that we're reading. Boss is a tyrant, you know that.)"

The clones rolled their eyes simultaneously and one of them had to stop another from smacking the insubordinate clone over the top of the head so that he wouldn't expel him and warn their master of their plans of debauchery. "(Don't hit him! If he's expelled then you know that the boss'll just cancel all of us and bring in clones that _will_ do his dirty work.)"

"(Oh yeah…)" muttered one air-head shinobi as he scratched his chin, "(Well, what should we do then?)"

"(I say tie the bastard up if he's not going to participate!)"

"(I'll just bite off my tongue,)" said the clone as he looked at the scrolls with increased interest as his eyes skimmed back and forth over certain words and phrases as he tried mimicking them silently to himself. It was pissing off the other clones, but the bastard had a point! What would they do if he just bit his own tongue or stabbed himself or something? Then their fun would be over… then one of them realized something:

"(Wait… so… you're going to study… but you're _not_ going to warn boss about what we're doing?)"

The clone just nodded and muttered a casual 'hai' as he used chakra in his finger to slide the words across the front of the page until he found the words he was looking for. "(And once the party's started I'll have a few drinks myself… don't ask me why, but this new language interests me… and so does _she_.)"

They all shared a knowing look and nodded, sitting down in a circle around him for a moment as they just stared, "(You know… it's like she has no chakra… at least, no more than a citizen, but they say that she's very powerful and that we shouldn't underestimate her!)" They all nodded in unison and after a while they began to talk again about what to do for the party.

Once everything was set up, the clones went around the apartment doing various activities. One of them walked out of the room with a box that was under Naruto's bed in his arms. He had a sneaky grin on his face as he sat down in the middle of the living room in front of the TV and some of the other clones noticed what he was doing, so they all walked over to look over the box curiously. "(Ooh! Is that where boss keeps his money and stuff?)"

Nodding, the clone rummaging through his master's personal belongings gasped with eyes wide and a devilish grin on his face once he found the pictures that he was looking for. "(Check it out,)" he told the others, all of whom had mirrored the grin he wore. Even the clone reading the scrolls looked up. He tried to look away at first but the blush on his face showed that he was definitely interested in what the other clone was holding up.

These were pictures sent to Naruto from Shion in the Demon Country. On the back she wrote desperately about wanting to 'pass on her traits to the next line of priestesses' and that she could use no one other than 'Uzumaki Naruto-kun' for that job. The picture itself was Shion sitting nude with a carefully-placed silk sheet that she used to barely cover her chest as the rest of it spilled into her bare lap. There was a beautiful smile on her face with eyes full of love and tender care in them.

The next picture, however, was too dirty to talk about in this story.

The clone who procured the box from underneath the bed grinned as he held up the picture to show it to the rest of his horn-dog brethren. They made various hoots and cat-calls at the picture presented to them until the clone put it away and showed them another one, this time it was of Koyuki Kazahana lying naked on her bed and taking a self-y as she had her mouth open and pointed toward the camera with a little 'Naruto' fishcake that had the 'uzumaki' spiral on the center sitting right on her tongue. She had written on the back of the picture that if he came to visit, she promised to _taste_ and _savor_ him thoroughly.

"(Wow,)" said one clone as he shivered, "(OK, is the boss gay or what? I totally forgot about these pictures, but why hasn't he gone to visit either of these girls yet?)"

Some of the clones just muttered in confusion as well, then one of them piped up saying, "(Wait a second, if he's gay, doesn't that make us gay too?)"

They all looked at one another in silence for a few seconds, apprehensive all of a sudden as that little perplexing thought sunk in for a minute.

"(Does anyone _feel_ gay?)" One of them asked quietly.

"(How do you know if you're feeling gay?)"

"(Well, I mean, is anyone thinking about doing something perverted with the Naruto next to him?)"

Each of them continued to look at one another as if they were waiting for someone to make their move. It was a standoff and no one was going to do anything until someone else did something. What _would_ they do if one of their own clones came onto them? Would they reciprocate?

"(He means do you like dick!)" said another, laughing out loud as he shoved the Naruto next to him.

"(Ok, now this is just getting homophobic.)"

"(Maybe we're looking at this the wrong way… is it really _gay_ if you're gay for yourself?)"

"(We are pretty sexy…)"

They all nodded in unison and one clone out of the bunch said, "(Kami-sama, why must we be so fine!)"

Finally, the same clone who was reading from the scrolls just said, "(Listen, listen… whatever his decision about which is the farer sex, we should at least take it upon ourselves to show him what he's missing out on! Let's go pick up Asami!)"

"(Oh! Yes, I second that!)"

"(Alright! Do we have a third!)"

"(Shut up already and let's go get her! Wait, who was going to get the booze again?)"

One hand shot up and he called out hesitantly, saying, "(Uh, me. Why?)"

Grinning, the other clone said, "(You know how Tsunade-baachan has that secret stash of special slug sake at her home? She won't be there right now… you could break in and take out a few bottles for us… I'm sure she wouldn't miss it!)"

The rest of the group paled and they looked at the booze-fetching blond with faces full of sympathy. Whoever was going to go after that was probably going to die… even if she wasn't there, she probably already knew that he would be planning on stealing her sake and he'd get ambushed.

oOo

"Tsunade-sama! Where are you going?! Your guests!" Shizune bowed apologetically at the older man and his assistant sitting in the chairs in front of the Hokage's desk before rushing out the two large double doors that were thrown open as Tsunade started stomping down the halls on a warpath.

"My special sake… someone is probably stealing it right now! I have to get back and I can't deal with any more of these intrusions by these damn new-feet trying to establish their damn political and social foothold in our own home. Tell my guest to cram it, and I'm not traveling to their land right now."

"But wait! Tsunade-sama! How do you even know?"

"I can just feel it, OK?! Leave me alone!"

"Wait! Tsunade-sama, I can go check on your stash…"

Tsunade turned around and glared, "It's called a _stash_ for a reason, Shizune! You're always throwing out my booze, so how can I trust you now?!"

When Shizune didn't answer, Tsunade growled and shoved a chuunin out of the way, accidentally sending him into the women's bathroom where screams erupted in a loud chorus and Shizune could hear the poor young man take a beating that he certainly didn't earn. Tsunade walked out of the building and stomped her way down the steps as she started walking home.

"Aiiiiieeeeeee!" Shizune screeched, reaching for Tonton as she made her way over to the dark-haired medic nin. "This isn't going to end well," she said in a worried tone to her little pig. The pig snorted and nodded, wheezing out a sound in agreement.

"_Tasukete!" _Shizune heard his yell and slowly walked away from the restroom, Tonton sporting a sweatdrop on her head as she looked up at the woman carrying her.

oOo

"(This is an S-class mission… there's no way I could pull it off on my own without getting hit. I'd dispel and then the boss'd know about our plans! We can't possibly get that sake now… we should have done it when the Hokage was off at the capital on a diplomatic mission…) Kuso!" he said, then finally yelled as he cursed at the end of his little rant.

"(If it's S-classed then we should send more than one… who else is up to the task?)"

No one responded until one of them walked over with a container of noodles that were cut long and started breaking them until he had 15 different pieces with one short one and proceeded to hold it out in front of him in the middle of the group as he dropped down onto his knees there, saying, "(We must decide by noodle!)"

They all nodded. One Naruto even pounding his fist into his hand as he scowled with his eyes squinted shut, "(I should have thought of that!)" he said.

They each looked at one another before drawing from the stack of noodles in the center and then they looked at the one Naruto reading the scroll and waited patiently for him to take his. He rolled his eyes and reached over, taking the make-shift straw (or in this case, stick) in his hand and holding it up to compare it to the others'. "(So who's got the shortest one?)"

When they looked, they held them back out toward the middle and the ones with the larger ones grinned and pulled theirs back so that the rest could compare until finally there were only three left.

The clone holding the scroll glared and said, "(I am not doing it! I told you that I am studying, and I will just let Tsunade expel me if she is there waiting for me, so pick someone else!)"

Groaning, the others looked at each other and nodded, saying, "(Alright, so I guess it's the two of us… anyone else want to join us on our path through the valley of death?)"

"(Well, when you put it that way! Definitely not!)"

"(Wait…)" said one confused looking Naruto as he looked at the original clone who had been volunteered in the first place, "(If you were going to go anyways, why did you draw a straw too?)"

He blinked and shrugged, "(Ah… I wanted to be a part of the team?)"

They all sweat-dropped at the same time while the clone just chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

oOo

A little while later, Tsunade sat behind a turned over table in her house with her kunai at the ready and a large pot sitting on top of her head as a sort of helmet. She grinned and watched the front door with narrowed eyes, saying in Eigo, "If you plan on getting my sake then you'll have to go through me!"

She was nearly foaming at the mouth and anyone who knew the woman would know that she had obviously just gone over the deep end, because she was acting goofy as hell. What the hell was in that sake, one might wonder?

Unfortunately, as she sat there waiting, watching the front door, she completely forgot to lock up and secure the back. Within a few minutes, the two clones clumsily broke in through the backdoor and even made a bit of racket, but when Tsunade stood up to walk into the kitchen and look around, she saw no one.

Suddenly, there was a sound outside and she let out a roar, running out the front door, knocking away all of her carefully-set traps as she ran out into the open and looked around again, this time with a kunai in one hand and a frying pan in the other.

Out the back door left two stupefied shadow clones who were just glad that Tsunade was off her rocker that night. They hoisted nearly twenty large containers of slug-brand sake and walked back out the back door, carrying them in suspicious-looking burlap sacks.

When Tsunade went back into her house, she sighed and shrugged. "I guess no one was stealing my stash… maybe I was just being paranoid." She smiled and decided to go have a drink herself while she tried to relax and clear her head. Twelve to fifteen hour days without booze would drive anyone batty, let alone someone who was so dependent on the sauce. Yes, it was about high time that she retire. She needed to kick that blond-haired bastard into gear to give him the hat and be done with it.

Smiling fondly at the thought of her 'little brother' finally fulfilling his dream, Tsunade bent over and looked into the cabinet where she had a hidden compartment where she kept the sake. She reached once and found nothing. Confused, she reached again… then she got on her knees and stuck her whole arm in there, feeling nothing but collected dust…

oOo

"KUSSSSSSSOOOO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OOOO!"

The two sake-napping clones could hear her loud voice all of the way out in the center of the bustling city as they stopped by Ichiraku to have themselves a bite to eat before going back home. Teuchi just looked at them oddly, but they smiled and offered him a bottle of the slug-sake and he just shrugged it off and poured himself a shot.

After only the third shot, the old man was slurring, saying, "(Naruto! You are _such_ a good kid! I mean _really! _Really good kid!)" Then he turned to the other clone and said, "(And you, Naruto, you know? You have so much going for you… now that you're a hero and all that… whatever. You are alright… but don't you forget, that you are… the best of the best! And you… you can take my daughter out… _anytime_! I swear, you two would make a great couple, but you know what? I think it's because… really, just a really good kid!)"

"(Uh, alright Teuchi-san! Thanks for letting me know that… hey, where's your daughter anyways?)" the clone asked with a bit of mischievousness in his voice.

"(My daughter? Who, Ayame? Or the other one? Or … wait, I only have Ayame, right? I hope so… wait a second!)" Suddenly he looked very angry as he poured himself another shot of the sake and said, "(Who wants to know, huh?! They… they… they going on a date with… my daughter or… are they just out for her body! Or her cooking! They better not just be out for her cooking!)" He downed that shot and immediately poured himself another, "(I know that she's the best, but… you know, you're a really good guy, Naruto-kun! Just… a real good kid! You know, I heard that named a bridge after you! How ironic is that?)"

The second clone looked at him in confusion and said, "(How is that ironic?)"

Teuchi turned and glared at him, saying, "(Hey, Naruto, I wasn't talking to you, alright! I was talking… to _Naruto!)_" He pointed at the first clone, though his glare did not ease off of the second.

Holding his hands up in a placating manner, the clone said, "(Hey, no problem Teuchi-san. Sorry about that, I thought you were talking to me Naruto, not him Naruto.)"

Chuckling the man let out a grunt and said, "(Meh! Alright… no problem kid… man, you know… you guys ain't half bad. Thanks for the… for the… uh, what'd you bring me again? Slug sausage?)"

"(Yep! Slug sausage, definitely not sake.)"

Teuchi nodded, "(Yeah… slug sake would just be weird… but you're a good kid.)"

oOo

Finally, an hour later, the clones made it back to the apartment where they saw lights flashing and music blaring. Surprisingly enough, they noted that there were people dancing inside of the apartment as well. They grinned at each other and nodded together before kicking in the door and rushing in.

When the music stopped they glared at all of the people in the apartment and said, "(What the hell is everyone doing in Naruto-san's apartment?! Huh?! Well, are you going to explain yourselves or what?)"

They looked around. They noticed some of Naruto's friends had come, even Ino and Sakura who figured they might as well see what the hell was going on when they heard that there was a party at Naruto's at only six o'clock in the afternoon. Tenten had shown up too with Lee, and Asami was standing there with one of the clones leaning up against the wall next to her with his arm draped casually over her head as they spoke. "(You know, I was the one who kept biting your earlobe,)" he said with a wink of the eye right before the door came crashing in.

Temari was actually there too! And she had brought along her younger brothers, one of which was busy being a wallflower while Kankuro was talking with one of many civilian girls there at the party about how hard it was to get certain colors of makeup in Suna since not much money was spent on that particular commodity there.

The other clones, not sure what was going on, were about to walk up and try and calm down their comrades when suddenly they held up the bottles of sake in their hands and said, "(What the hell is wrong with you people! You can't have a party without shots!)"

Suddenly, the party started buzzing again as the people, civilian and shinobi alike, started screaming and woo-ing as they turned the music back up and got back to dancing as the clones started setting up the drinks by warming them up, pouring them and taking them out into the crowd that was beginning to pour even into the kitchen by now as more and more people were showing up.

When one of them got over to Lee, however, he immediately spun on his heel and kept walking the other way, avoiding him entirely.

Lee fell into a slump and muttered, "(Why must I be so dangerously affected by this wonderful drink!)"

"(Because you're a psycho,)" Tenten said, crossing her arms, but she let out a grin and sighed, "(But I guess you're my psycho.)"

Lee shot up and yelled out, "Yosh! (I shall now do one hundred single-armed, vertical push-ups with each arm, and if I cannot accomplish that, then I will do two hundred…)" Everyone knew where this was going.

Tenten face-palmed and just nodded and said "Hai, hai," every once in a while to show that she was listening to him while he made his declarations.

oOo

"(Wait a second… you _stole _this from Tsunade-sama? Oh shit… you are in deep trouble, dumb ass.)" Sakura said as she looked at the clone who just shrugged with a grin on his face.

"(I'm not in trouble… but _Naruto_ is!)"

Sakura's eyes widened when she realized what he was saying.

"(So where is the real Naruto?)" she asked, looking around at the many clones talking it up with random people while one was even dancing with Hinata who had shown up an hour late. "(Is it the one dancing with Hinata?)"

The clone smirked and shook his head, "(Nah. He won't be coming back for a while. Out hamming it up with that girl from across the sea.)"

Sakura's eyes widened, "(I see… so Avatar Korra is in the village already? Huh.)"

"(You seem interested,)" he said, arching a brow.

"(Hm… yes, Sasuke told me about her. He has been practicing his Eigo so that he could speak with her. He is really interested in the new world and wants to go find out what it's really like for himself, but…)"

The clone looked at her curiously after several seconds without her saying anything and he said, "(_But…?)"_

Sakura shook her head. "(I shouldn't tell you,)" she said, furrowing her brow with a mixture of guilt and annoyance plaguing her pretty face. "(I'm sorry Naruto, but Sasuke asked me not to tell you anything.)"

Naruto frowned and said, "(You know… tonight, I'm not Naruto.)"

Sakura looked at him with her brow arched and said, "(Who are you then? You can't be anyone _but Naruto_.)"

The clone shook his head and looked out into the crowd where he saw Asami giggling as another clone wrapped his arms around her hips and pressed into her from behind out in the middle of the living room where they cleared the area so that people could dance.

He said something that Sakura couldn't hear because of the loud music, but when she asked him what he had said, he just stayed quiet and kept watching.

_Tonight, _he said, _I am my own person._

oOo

"(Naruto! You're gonna get into trouble big time! You shouldn't be giving away… let alone drinking all of Tsunade's slug-sake. I know as much since I trained with her, she's going to skin you alive and bury you in a salt mine!)"

One of the other clones smiled brightly as he leaned on the counter and he held up a shot to Ino. She blushed and took the shot into her hands, looking away, a little ashamed that she was telling him that he was in trouble and yet she was about to drink the same stuff that he had stolen.

"(You know, tonight I'm not Naruto… tonight… I'm _Naruto_,)" he said with a knowing wink as he held up his own shot and yelled out, "Kampai!"

Everyone else who had a shot held up theirs as well and yelled it back, while Ino grinned and squealed out as she reached up with her own shot glass. "Kampai!"

Ino laughed when the clone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out onto the dance floor. She set her sake cup down and followed him out there in a giddy fashion after just her second drink.

oOo

And that's it for now. I'll post what else I can about what happened before and during the party. Also, yes, Naruto and Korra were gone that long and you'll know why next chapter. So, hope you enjoyed. It was fun. Please review if you get the chance!


End file.
